The Bachelorette: Bella Swan
by Oh Elle
Summary: Bella is the new Bachelorette. Edward is one of the bachelors. Neither knows about the others involvement in the show when they meet and fall in love right before it starts filming. What's it like watching the woman you love date other men? - Canon OOC
1. A Step In The Right Direction BPOV

**Just a story idea that popped into my head while watching...what do you know, The Bachelorette, of course!**

**I just revised this today (Oct. 3, 09). So if you read it before then, you might want to reread. I added and changed...A LOT.**

**Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

**Oh, yeah! I almost forgot...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Bachelorette! Never will.**

**

* * *

**

A Step in the Right Direction

_Bella POV_

**Seattle, Washington**  
_December 2008_

I awoke to the sound of my annoying roommates jumping on my bed and informing me of their plans for the day: shopping.

_Wow, what a shocker._

I didn't exactly oppose though—as per usual. After telling them that I needed a few minutes to wake up, they left and I laid back down enjoying the peace and quiet. Reluctantly, I decided to go; I needed a few items to buy. My old coat just doesn't seem to do it for me at thirty degrees in the morning.

"Hey, Bella! We have a surprise for you!"

_Alice, that little sprite._

She knew I hated surprises since the first day I met her. You would think she would understand my absolute mortification when I get home my third day of school as the new girl my sophomore year to find she threw me a party with the kids from Forks High. I knew all but thirty of them…

Thirty-one people were there. That includes Alice.

"Bella?" I ignored her, my attempt to rest for just a few extra minutes before today's events kicked me in the ass.

Yes, I dread shopping _that_ much.

"Bella, get up! We are leaving in one hour…that is barely enough time to do your hair and makeup," Alice said from the doorway to my room.

As a result of Alice's job—a buyer for Nordstrom—most days she picks out my clothing and does my hair and makeup. I try not to complain; dealing with an angry best friend is tiring.

I was still lying in bed, willing my body to wake the hell up. I rubbed the sleep from my face before slowly getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

"God," I moaned, my voice still rough with sleep. "Alice. I'm up… happy?"

"Very, thank you. Now, get in the damn shower! We have a lot to do." She stood against the doorframe of my bathroom, arms crossed, with a tight scowl on her little face. This was the prime time of her day.

_There's no messing with her now._

After showering and getting dressed, Alice's choice of course, I was poked and prodded; our morning ritual.

I sat on the stool in my bathroom while Alice talking and curled my hair with the hot iron. I would never actually admit it, but I enjoyed our morning ritual. It gave us a chance to talk about anything and everything without the weight of our issues. We called it our "chi time".

"Can you believe it about Jessica? I guess it's not that hard to believe honestly, but her and Tyler Crowley? Seriously?" Okay. So I guess it's more like _Gossip Girl_ than _Oprah_, but whatever. It works.

"What are you talking about?" I must have droned off for a bit and missed the first part of our "conversation".

She sighed in annoyance. "She actually married that man whore, Tyler Crowley. They have eight kids!"

"What?" I looked at her through the mirror incredulously. _Jessica…Forks High, Jessica?_ _Married to_ _Tyler Crowley_? Okay, that's just hilarious. "They're meant for each other."

"Yeah, I know! Supposedly, she has three sets of twins plus two others…my God, she was bu-sy."

"Ew, I do not want to hear that, Alice," I laughed. There was a slight pause as she gathered more hair to put on the iron. Rose chose this moment to walk into the room dressed and ready, looking stunning as always.

Rose could make Levi's and an Old Navy t-shirt look Haute Couture.

"Hey, chickadees, we almost ready?" she asked standing in the same position Alice was earlier.

"Yup. Just a few final touches," Alice mumbled in concentration while working on a particularly stubborn piece of hair.

"So, did I hear you chatter boxes talking about Tyler Crowley…the one from high school?"

I decided to answer since Alice seemed to not be paying attention. "Yeah. Alice said he married, Jessica Stanley. Well, now I guess she's Jessica Crowley. But I guess she has eight kids. Three sets of twins and two others."

Rose burst at laughing at that particular piece of information before responding. "Oh my god, that's hilarious. I mean, I knew she would eventually get knocked up what with her sleeping with more than half the population at Fork's High, including some teachers. But, _eight kids_? My vajayjay would be screaming to retire."

"I know, apparently _Jon & Kate Plus 8_ started a trend." We laughed as Alice finished up the last of my hair.

~*~

We finally left a few minutes after ten. Traffic in the city was usually bad at this time of the year, everyone traveling around for the holidays. We arrived in downtown Seattle a while later, finding a spot in the parking garage rather quickly. _Maybe luck is on our side,_ I thought.

It was a few days before New Years and the mall was packed—hundreds of people were squirming their way from store to store for those after-Christmas clearances. We rode the escalators up to level four of Pacific Place Mall.

After Rose and Alice fought over where to eat, claiming the importance of nutrition after a good "workout", we finally made our way into Thai Ginger. The restaurant glowed warmly, relaxing us all. After hours of shopping and only a granola bar for breakfast, I was starving.

The waiter seated us at a table near the back and went to get us each a Coke.

Alice didn't hesitate in the least to start a conversation full force, "So, Bella, we wanted to ask you something; promise us that you won't make any presumptions right away, just give us a chance to speak before saying anything…okay?"

_Oh no, what the hell?_ I knew that look. She was giving me the _infamous_ pout. _That thing could convince Donald Trump to get rid of his toupee._ They knew I couldn't say no to that! She whipped it out every chance she thought I was going to resist whatever she wanted. That was not a good sign.

"Uh huh…," I replied suspiciously.

"Well, you see, there's this casting for a really great…opportunity…here today and we think you should try it out," Alice hesitantly started her speech she _had _to have conjured up with Rose.

~*~

"Seriously, Alice…Rose…there's no way I am doing this!" I realized I sounded like a whiny child, but I couldn't find it in myself to care."Bella, it really won't be that bad," Rosalie coerced while shoving me up to the registration table.

"_Ugh!_ This is so unfair. You guys owe me a year's worth of Ben & Jerry's just for this!" I tried my best to resist a bit more, but it was a failed attempt. I had given in.

"So that means you'll do it?" Alice asked excitedly while bouncing up on her toes in anticipation for my response.

"If I am being forced to sign up for this, so are you both," I challenged them.

She squealed in delight and hugged me along with Rose. "You won't regret it! I promise!"

There in front of me hung a huge sign:_ ABC's_ _The Bachelorette sign ups and auditions! _When they told me at lunch that there was a casting at the mall today, I immediately freaked. I asked them what exactly it was for, but they were cryptic with their responses by saying things like, _"oh just you wait and see"_ or _"it could change your life, Bella! Just give it a chance." _

It baffled me as to how I was supposed to give _it_ a chance when I didn't know what _it_ was.

Honestly, what could it hurt? Sure, I could embarrass myself by putting my lonely-self out there by saying _"Hey, I sleep alone at night and I would love for you to try and set me up with some hunky men on national television, kay thanks!" _

_Well, it's not as if I will actually get on the show. _Why would they want, boring ol' Bella? If Alice, the cute, fun, pixie girl and Rosalie, the stunningly beautiful confident girl were applying with me, there was no chance in hell I'd get the show, that's for sure.

So, whatever... I did it.

"Next!" A short brunette woman said, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Hi, my friends and I would like to sign up?" My words came out sounding like a question because I was completely embarrassed and I really didn't know what else to say.

"Okay, please, each of you, fill out these forms and bring them back to me when you are finished." She handed us huge packets of paper. "Here are your tickets. When your number is called, please step over here and I will show you to the room where you will tape your audition tape and answer a few questions." She handed us our tickets and called for the next person in line to step up. I took that as our cue to leave. Rose and Alice were so excited; one would have thought they just won the lottery.

"I can't believe you guys talked me into this! There's no chance in hell I am going to get on this show. Did you see all those women lining up? They were gorgeous," I said hysterically. We looked around a moment before sitting at a nearby table to fill out our applications.

"You will thank us soon enough. You seriously don't see yourself clearly do you, Bella? You're beautiful," Alice encouraged while filling out her packet.

Rose sighed dreamily as I quirked my eyebrow in amusement.

"…Rose, I know what you're thinking. Get over him already! I don't know what you see in him," Alice teased.

Rosalie had some weird obsession with James Blunt. Anytime someone uttered the words, "You're Beautiful" she practically got wobbly in the knees.

I laughed and playfully smacked her on lightly the arm. "It's actually kind of sad how obsessed you are with that man. I take pity on him for your stalker tendencies."

"Hey! James Blunt is way better than your Ryan Reynolds obsession," Rose retorted.

"To each their own, Rose, to each their own."

"This is going to be so great. I think this is a big changing point for us, ladies," Alice interrupted our banter while winking at me and tapping her temple. "Trust me." I rolled my eyes at her presumptuous behavior.

Alice always said that she had sort of a sixth sense. She said she had a "_feeling_ that something was going to happen" good or bad—and it did. Or at least, that's what she claimed.

Sooner rather than later, to my absolute horror, our names and numbers were called for our auditions to be taped. Rose and Alice were called first. They left me while following a man into a back room.

When my name was announced, I handed back the pile of paper work to the woman at the table and followed the man that had called my name. He led me through a wooden door and down a hallway. I assumed this was the "business" part of the mall. We reached a closed door with a piece of paper taped to it that read: "Auditions and Taping _in progress_: Room 2". He opened the door and gestured me in.

I was so nervous that my cheeks flamed red. My hands were fondling the hem of my blouse; a nervous tick of mine. There were two men and a woman sitting at a table straight ahead of me. The two men both looked to be in their mid-forties, while the woman was probably around my age, maybe a bit older. There was a white backdrop set off to the right with a stool on it; it looked like a set up at a mall portrait studio.

They beckoned me forward with a polite "Hello.", "Welcome!", and "Please be seated." I stalked forward, tripping on the cord that was connected to the camera in front of the taping area. After getting over the embarrassment of my clumsiness, I sat down on the black stool and faced them.

"Isabella is it?" the first man asked.

"Uh…yes, but you can just call me Bella."

"Okay,_ Bella_. First, we would just like to ask you a few questions…this will be your audition tape. If we like you, we will call you and ask for a second meeting and interview…and so on." He skimmed through a pile of papers in a folder, probably the packet of info I just filled out. "Now, why did you decide to audition for our show?"

I hesitated. "Well…honestly?" I paused for a moment; their silence was an approval for me to continue. "My friends and I were out shopping today and they sort of talked me into it. It's hard to say no to them sometimes," I said with a small laugh. That was the god-honest truth.

"Good. What do you do for a living and where do you live? Tell us about yourself," the woman asked.

"I'm an author and editor," I said with a small smile. I seriously had the perfect job. Working my own hours and writing stories I love. I decided to be an editor to pay the bills, while the writing was my real dream. It doesn't get much better than that. "I live here in Seattle, in an apartment on Capital Hill with my best friends Alice and Rosalie. They are actually auditioning for the show, too."

"What do you do in your spare time? Describe yourself for us." These seemed to be pretty simple questions. I relaxed significantly; glad they weren't asking more embarrassing questions.

"Let's see…well, I love to read books—classics are my favorite. As I said, I live with my two best friends. We've lived together since we went to college at the University of Washington. I majored in English and minored in Photography. I love to ski; it's the only sport I can do without falling on my butt."

_Oh my God, did I just say "butt" on camera?_

"Okay, great. Now, what sort of thing are you looking for in your ideal man?" Oh, great. This is where it gets awkward.

"Um, well, I want to be able to be myself around…him. That's about all I can tell you though. I really can't sit here and tell you about my perfect guy because, honestly, I haven't met him yet. Wouldn't it be a little odd for me to describe when I haven't even met him yet? Don't get me wrong, I love a handsome man and I like it when he has a sense of humor and is loyal and all that jazz, but that's so…I don't know… _cliché._ When I find the right guy, I will just know."

I ended with a loud sigh, realizing that I probably scared them with my rant. Hell, I scared _myself_. Ugh, I just ruined that chance. _Wait,_ I thought_, why am I so worried I screwed it up? _It was messing with my brain function.

After some curious and questionable looks, the first man spoke. "Wow, okay, thank you very much, Isabe- I mean Bella." He said with a wide smile.

"Uh, sure. Thanks for having me." _That was it? That wasn't so bad_.

I got up and left the room awkwardly while they whispered among each other. Outside, the same man that walked me to the room escorted me back to the main mall area. Rose and Alice were waiting for me, looking over the railing toward the rest of the mall talking about some shoe sale at Prada.

"Hey, girls. How'd the auditions go?" They both turned around with smiles.

"Good, I guess, not much to say," Rose said looking over the railing at the mall.

There was a short pause before Alice asked, "How did yours go?"

"I guess it went fine. I'm pretty sure I screwed things up though when they asked me about my," I air quoted, "perfect guy. I started babbling. I don't know what got into me," I said with a laugh. "I think it was the nerves wearing on me."

"I'm sure you didn't, they like the unique ones," Alice said excitedly while we walked out of the mall.

Rose nodded and shrugged. "When was the last time you watched the show and were not thoroughly entertained? Whether it's the people or the dates or even Chris Harrison."

"Ok-ay…whatever you say…I believe you," I laughed. They didn't believe it for a second.

"No poking fun, Bella. I just have your best interests at heart," Alice said with a "humph" and butted-out chin.

"I know, I'm just teasing. You know I love you girls," I answered with an awkward side hug as we were walking.

We got into the car and drove home. After watching a movie we went off to our rooms for a good night's sleep after our long day.

I couldn't help but ponder my 'perfect guy' after I got into bed. Really, would I ever find someone that I could settle down with and be happy? I was already 24 years old, but have only been in one relationship. Sure, I had dated people, but it rarely got past the first date.

My last relationship with Jason was three years ago in college. He was in my Creative Writing class. After partnering up for a project, we hit it off. At first, he was great. He would take me out to dinner, have movie nights with me, and go to the Mariner's games.

However, after a while, I realized that I didn't have feelings for him. He was more of a best friend than a boyfriend. It only lasted a year, and I would be lying if I said that it lasted because of love. No, it lasted that long because I was too afraid to break it off. I was a coward. Jason loved me and I was hoping that if I stayed with him I would learn to love him back. But no, that's not how it works; I learned that the hard way.

I wanted a fairy tale ending, but it was hard for me to believe such things because I grew up in a family with divorce and un-happy endings. I liked being independent; I hated to rely on someone else. I desired to have someone to comfort me when I am sad, to love me unconditionally, and to be there through thick and thin. I could only _hope_ that one day I would find my perfect match; my soul mate.

* * *

**So, whatdoya think? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Decision Time BPOV

**A/N: Here is another fateful chapter. Please be patient as I am setting up Bella, Alice, and Rose's relationship and the story line. It all has meaning, I swear :)**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Twilight or The Bachelorette.**

* * *

**Decision Time**

_Bella POV_

**Seattle, Washington  
**_February 2009  
_

"God, I am so exhausted," I said as I threw my purchases from the day into my room and changed into some comfortable yoga pants and a t-shirt. I headed into the kitchen to get dinner started and to take a few Tylenol because my feet were sore from walking around all day.

We had gone out for a day of shopping to make ourselves (aka Rose and Alice) feel better. The only reason I went, and I mean, the _only _reason is because it was freaking Valentines Day and I preferred not to sit in the house and sulk. I had bought myself a few new books to read and a new midnight blue dress that Alice and Rose both said complimented my features well. Yeah, it was a beautiful dress, but I had no real reason to buy it. As usual, under the persuasion and wrath of Alice, and the threats to throw away all my sweats, I ended up getting it. Rose took a cab to her office stating she had extra work to do for her shop. I think she was trying to busy herself to forget it was D-Day, wait, I mean V-Day. Same concept though.

"When will Rose be home?" I asked Alice while starting to prepare dinner: home-made lasagna. I was the only one out of the three of us who could actually cook, sadly enough. Alice tried making tapioca for an afternoon snack once. Let's just say that resulted in a huge bill from the insurance company and a new stove.

"She said she wouldn't be late for dinner, so probably within the next hour or two." Alice was setting up our little comfort zone in the living room, complete with comforters, pillows, junk food and all the most popular, gushy movies out there.

"Okay good, so what movies do you have picked out?" I asked as Alice skipped into the kitchen with her arms full of DVD boxes. She lifted them and showed me each box while naming them off.

"Mhmm…well I figured we should do some romantic movies and comedies, you know, for the special occasion. So I picked out: _Definitely, Maybe,_ _The Notebook_, _Titanic_, _Pride and Prejudice_, _In Love and War_, and _Made of Honor_!"

"Alice, come on! Isn't that just like wallowing in self-pity? Why can't we watch something a little more meaningful or distracting from today's date; how about _Into the Wild_ or maybe_ Juno_? If that movie doesn't make you want to be temporarily celibate, I don't know what will," I said as with a laugh.

"First off, that girl was like sixteen. Second, Bella, it's not _'wallowing in self-pity'_ if you enjoy watching them." She went to retrieve the sauce from the fridge while I placed the newly cooked lasagna in a layer at the bottom of the baking pan. Alice handed me the sauce and I poured it over the meat in the pan on the stove.

"That's exactly my point. I don't enjoy watching them. It's just another sad reminder of what I don't have," I responded sternly. It sounded a little too harsh and I felt bad so I added, "And plus, Emilie Hirsh is amazing in Into the Wild, there's no denying that." I poured the rest of the meat sauce into the pan before adding the last layer of noodles and cheese.

"I totally agree, I don't think I have ever seen a movie that I have_ not _liked her in." I stated while putting the lasagna in the oven and walking over to finish setting the table and making the salad. Alice stood there reading the back of the DVDs while I set the plates up and started cutting vegetables. "Don't you think you could help me, Alice? I wanted to have a nice dinner with you guys tonight, and all you can do is stand there while I am doing all the work…" I smiled to let her know I wasn't mad.

"Sorry," She laughed and stared at me apologetically. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just get the lettuce out and cut it up then add these vegetables into this bowl." I said while handing her a salad bowl.

"Okay, I think I can manage that." Alice winked and turned around to start her simple yet occupying task. I finished cutting the bread and setting the table. While picking out a bottle of wine from the cabinet in the dining room, I heard a slight rustle of the front door lock. Moments later, I heard Rosalie come in.

"Hey girls! I'm home!" Rose called out. I heard the jingle of keys and then she was walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, dinner should be ready in about 45 minutes." I said while putting a cloth over the bowl so the bread would stay fresh.

"Kay," Rosalie called. She visibly sniffed and said, "Holy crap…it smells awesome, Bella." She looked over and saw Alice in fierce concentration on cutting the vegetables and lettuce perfectly. She was putting them in the bowl as if it were some art piece, it was pretty funny.

Rose leaned over to me to whisper in my ear. "What is she _doing_…?" I softly laughed at her incredulous expression.

In a whispered voice I said, "I asked her to finish up the salad because she wasn't helping. She has been concentrating on that silently for a few minutes now. It's kind of funny actually. She takes it _very_ seriously. That much is obvious."

"What is she, the next Rachel Ray?" Rose asked, looking at Alice in complete disbelief. I stifled a laugh while answering her.

"Uh, I have no clue. She's acting like a teenager taking the SAT's…" I said but before I could finish my last word, Rosalie burst into laughter and that made me come undone. We both laughed hysterically while Alice turned around slightly glaring at us with raised eyebrows, as if to ask us why we were cackling with laughter about.

"What the hell are you two laughing at? You almost made me cut myself!"

"We just think its frickin' hilarious that you take making the salad so seriously. You looked like you are deactivating a bomb," Rose said while laughing.

"Ha-Ha. Very funny." Her expression mocked us so we tried our best to shut out the laughter, with little success because a few giggles escaped. "I just think its nice to put _one hundred_ percent effort in everything I do. I wanted to make it a beautiful salad! What's wrong with that?" She said with a sad expression. This made us erupt into more laughter but before I could retort with a comment the phone rang.

"I hope that's not Mr. Banner! He already gave us a warning this month." Alice whispered while Rose and I silenced in fear of our pissed off landlord.

They both looked at me expectantly. I walked over to the receiver and picked up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" My voice shook with fear. Instead of Mr. Banner's voice on the other line, I heard a seemingly younger male voice.

"Hello, Is Miss Swan available?"

"Yes, this is her. May I ask who's calling?" Realizing it wasn't our asshole of a landlord, my voice audibly calmed; but I didn't recognize the voice. Alice and Rose were finishing preparing for dinner while I spoke, but I could tell they were listening.

"Hello Miss Swan. My name is Peter Simmons, I was calling on behalf of ABC." _What? ABC? The television network…?_

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "After careful review of your application, we would like to congratulate you on being chosen for the next season of The Bachelorette!"

Holy shit.

I couldn't compose a sentence in my head, let alone, out loud. So I just stood there with my mouth hanging open, eyes wide, staring at nothing.

"Hello? Miss Swan?" I started to say something, but I immediately shut my mouth. I had no words. I couldn't think. "Are you still there?"

"Uh...I...what?" I stuttered into the phone.

_There you go, Bella. That's a start. What the hell? I'm thinking in third person, now? God, I must have gone crazy. _

He laughed into the phone. "Yes, it is a bit shocking. Are you sitting down? Maybe that would be best."

By now, I noticed Rose and Alice standing next to me, looking at me with dubious faces. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but to no avail. Rose started to grab the phone in my hand, and I honestly didn't know what to do, so I just let her take it.

"Hello? This is Rosalie Hale. Who is this? You seem to have shocked my friend into silence…" She looked at me with a worried glance and I could faintly hear Peter on the other line explaining things to her. Alice was leaning in on the other side of the phone listening in.

"Miss Hale, I just informed Miss Swan that we have chosen her to be our next Bachelorette for the show. It seems to be that she is at a loss for words so lets let this sink in before we give out any more information." Peter spoke with as much professionalism he could muster without laughing.

"Holy shit!" Alice exclaimed staring at me with her chin practically touching the floor.

You could say that again.

"Holy shit!" Rose practically screamed. _Really?_

"No way!" They both yelled in unison. _Yes way. What the hell is happening?_

"_Yes, well... is Mrs. Swan available to speak? Maybe you could try the speaker phone?" _Rose looked at me in surprise while putting the phone on speaker and walking me over to the kitchen table. Alice sat down on my left with Rose on my right, me being at the head of the table.

"I-I'm here," I said out loud. Probably still looking like I just witnessed a murder.

"Well, Mrs. Swan…Or may I call you Bella, as you so preferred on your audition tape?" Peter kept his tone professional.

"Uh…B-Bella's fine." My voice was shaking and I could still feel a lump in my throat, but at least I was speaking somewhat coherently.

"Well, Bella, like I said earlier, we have reviewed your audition tape and your home video and we really felt no need for another interview, we think you are perfect for the show and-"

It took me a moment to let his words sink in, but when they did, they didn't add up. "Wait, what home video? I never sent in a home video. I only did the audition at the mall."

"We contacted this number about a month ago and asked you for a second interview. You said that was not possible so we decided on having you send in a home video of your daily life, friends, etc. which you promptly sent to us…" he stated matter-of-factly. Like, _I'm_ some dipshit for not remembering this conversation. I would know if I spoke with someone about this.

"No… I didn't speak with anyone. I honestly have no clue what you're talking about…" That is when I looked over at Rose and Alice and realization hit me. Alice looked at me with an innocent smile while Rose wouldn't even look me in the eyes. She was pulling apart the threads on the placemats, her chin resting on the base of her neck.

"What did you guys do!?" I screamed at them. I could feel all the blood boil to my face. I shot up out of my chair and threw my hands in hair. I felt like hitting someone and I really didn't want to take it that far so I needed some sort of release of my anger.

"Bella, you have to understand! We did it for you because we care about-"

"Cut the god damn bullshit!" I was practically steaming I was so angry. But part of my brain told me they had no intentions of pissing me off when doing this, that they really did do it because they 'cared'. I pushed that thought away. "I can't believe you guys would do this without talking to me!"

"Bella, may I ask what exactly is going on?" I totally forgot about Peter on the other end of the phone.

"Well, my so called _friends_ over here sent whatever tape you received. I definitely didn't."

"Okay. How about I explain everything and give you the details first. No commitments, just information. Sound good?"

I nodded and then realized he couldn't see me so I gave him a quick 'Yes, that's fine.' before glaring at the two idiots I called friends. They both looked at me and thankfully kept their mouths shut, probably in fear I would start screaming again if they spoke. When Peter was done explaining everything, and I do mean _everything_, he gave me an ultimatum.

"Okay, well you are going to have to make a choice. Seeing as you didn't take part in that particular process of the audition, you are going to have to choose whether or not you want to do the show."

The logical part of my brain said, _Are you crazy? _While the hopefully new and ready for adventure part said_, Do it! Do it!_

"Do you think you could give me some time to think about it and call you back?"

"Of course! I would expect nothing less. How about I just ask that you call me back by the end of the week?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Thank you," I finalized.

"No, thank _you_. I'll speak with you soon, good bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and looked up to see an excited Alice and Rose.

"Why are you guys _smiling_," I sneered. "I can't believe you guys would do that without asking me!" I really shouldn't have been surprised. This was typical behavior on their parts. "And what kind of a tape did you send them, anyways?" I starting to calm down by now, compared to the storm of anger I was at the beginning of the call.

All that information he gave me really did actually make me question my initial reaction. Surely, I would have thought right away to say 'sorry, no thank you.' However, after speaking with him for a bit and getting all the important details, it didn't sound like such a bad idea. Okay, maybe it did, but part of me really wanted to be spontaneous for once and just jump right in. You know, finally do something that I normally wouldn't do; this would be the perfect opportunity.

"Well, we kind of secretly videotaped you at work and around the condo and stuff and then we each added our own little piece of why we think you deserve to be on the show…" They both looked at me curiously, waiting for my reaction.

"Oh, god." How did they attempt all of this without me noticing? I actually didn't want to know the answer to that.

"Bella, what he said about the show, it really sounds like a lot of fun. You get say in the men they choose. I don't see how you can lose!" _Alice, always the optimistic one._

"I do; how about embarrassing myself on national television? Alice, I am the poster girl for disaster." I added seriously.

"I highly doubt they would put anything on the show of you totally embarrassing yourself, it's not good for ratings." Rose said confidently.

"How do you know?" I was genuinely curious because part of me wanted to believe her.

"I've watched this show ever since it started, and not once have I seen a girl on there that wasn't perfection. Seriously, Bella, everything shown on camera is usually an act. I'm sure you could make some kind of a deal in the contract that says you get a say in everything that goes on screen, also."

"I don't know…this is something I am gonna have to think about…"

"Duh! He said you just had to call him back by the end of the week." I could already feel time flying by and the end of the week drawing near.

"Just let me think about it, and let's drop the subject for the night, okay?"

Just then, the timer beeped for the oven. I jumped out of my chair to get it while Alice and Rose mumbled something to each other and sat down at the table.

As promised we didn't speak about it the rest of the night, opting instead to watch our movies and gossip about work, Hollywood, anything and everything. But I couldn't just _forget_ that I was just chosen to be on a national television show. It was so surreal. I would be lying if I said it didn't make me totally nervous just thinking about it. I really wanted to do something spontaneous, and why not do that something in LA with a bunch of hot guys? The more I thought about it, the more the idea didn't seem all that bad. I think my sub-conscious knew the answer I would be giving to Peter before I did.

* * *

_**Seattle, Washington  
**__February 2009_

Pacing around the kitchen was doing me no good. I just needed to do this. Simple, Bella, just pick up the phone and dial the number. You would think that this would be easy…it wasn't. I was scared. There's no other better explanation for it. This call would possibly change my life. Possibly? No, this call will change my life.

Across the kitchen, by the refrigerator, was the phone charger. I had never looked at it with such distaste…until now. It was the lifeline of my new adventurous life; sure I had a cell phone, but let me just be a little dramatic for once.

After a few more moments of pacing, I grabbed the phone and dialed the number Peter left with me. Part of me was proud at my accomplishment while the other was screaming to hang up. I felt like I had a mini-devil Bella on one shoulder and mini-angel Bella on the other. _God, I must be going crazy._

"Hello? Peter Simmons speaking," the voice on the other line greeted, bringing me out of my crazy rant.

"Hi…uh Peter, this is Bella Swan…"My voice quivered slightly from my nervous energy.

"Bella! I am so glad you called! I take it you have decided on what you would like to do about being on the show?"

"Yes."

"Yes, you have decided or yes, you will do the show?" I could tell he was staying as professional as possible, not letting his excitement get the best of him. Why would he care personally though? Oh, it was obvious… money. I had to assume someone like him got paid well.

"Both." Well, there you have it.

"Fantastic! I am proud to say that we are so glad you decided to go through with this. We think you are the perfect fit."

"Okay, but there are a few things I will not give in to. Can we discuss these things into the contract?"

"Yes, I will fly someone out there this weekend for you to sign the contract and discuss everything with. Then after we get everything on that avenue settled, we can work on you picking out the men from the bunch we choose out of all of the applicants…" Does he mean that I just choose them myself? Like a kid picking out a dog from a litter of puppies? That is just weird.

"So you mean to tell me, you will narrow down the guys and I will choose from there?" I asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes," he answered. "That way, you feel a better connection than if you had arbitrary men picked for you and were being forced to get to know them. Does that make sense?"

"I guess it does, its just a little weird, that's all." It wasn't that big of a deal, I guess. It just seems odd is all?

"I understand completely," he stated in a confident tone. "But, Bella, you have to understand that your life is going to drastically change in the next few months. You will be attending photo shoots for our advertising campaign. You will be traveling around a lot to many different filming locations. And you won't be home for a long while.

"Once we start filming, you will be living with these men 24/7 other than when we are traveling…we can discuss the specifics some more if you would like while going through your contract. Then we can fly you down here to start planning things out a couple weeks before filming starts. Is there anymore questions you have that I can answer for you?"

I took all of this in while taking a deep breath. "Uh, I think I got it all for now, if I come up with any more I will just ask whomever I will be meeting this weekend?" I stated but it sounded more like a question because I was trying to figure out what I had just gotten myself into. _Oh, lord._

I spoke a few more words and details with Peter before hanging up. After pacing around the room for what felt like hours, thinking about everything and anything, I went into my room to lie down, I really needed to sleep. It was late and Alice and Rose would be getting home soon from dinner. They asked me to go, but I politely declined, saying I had a lot of work to catch up on, when in reality I knew I had to make that phone call. I figured they caught on because they didn't question my absence, as they usually would have. If I could get to sleep now, I wouldn't have to face them until the morning. That gave my body enough incentive to fall into a restless slumber.


	3. Out of the Box BPOV

**A/N: I would like to note that this chapter has NOT been Beta'd yet...I am waiting for her to get back to me but it seems to be taking longer than normal, so I am posting now. No slamming me on my grammer or poor dialogue! Lol, she helps me with that. Thanks to the over 1,000 visitors on this story!  
****  
_MAKE SURE TO READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM!_  
****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Bachelorette for heaven's sakes! Haha.**

**

* * *

**

**Out of the Box**

_Bella POV_

**Los Angeles****, California  
**_March 2009_

During the weekend of signing the contract, I had set out to get exactly what I wanted _in writing_. It was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be, actually. Peter negotiated that I would get to voice my opinion on what gets aired, although, he made it clear I wouldn't get the final say.

Angela, a close friend of mine from college who was also a prominent lawyer in the Seattle area, had come to the meeting at the apartment to help ensure I got everything I needed in the contract without the foul of a scam. I told her she didn't have to come but she insisted, saying she would hate for something to happen where I was tricked or manipulated into something but was bound by a contract.

After going through a few more details and finer points, I made my final request. At first, Peter was reluctant because he didn't want me distracted while filming. After some persuasive words from Angela stating how it would boost my confidence to have some people to talk to, they agreed that Alice and Rosalie would attend to LA with me and stay in a condo near the mansion.

It had been a month since I contacted Peter with my decision to do the show. The details were all set in stone; there was no turning back. Sometimes I felt content and excited about my decision, while at other times I was nervous and questioning whether it was the right thing for me. I didn't want any regrets; thinking that way would definitely compel my mind to question my decision.

We were on the way to the office in LA where the producers and crew worked. Peter explained that I needed to go over the audition tapes and meet the crew to get accustomed to being on camera. There were many things that I had to get accustomed to before the show started filming, such as getting followed by cameramen almost 24/7.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the offices. The building was fairly big with all glass on the north wall; giving a perfect view of the city. The lobby was decorated in a modern adornment. White leather couches and glass tables sat to the left of the lobby. The right section adorned posters and photos from movies and TV shows that, I assumed, had won awards based on the certificates and plaques.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan, I'm here to see Peter Simmons and James Michelson," I told the receptionist at the front desk of the lobby. Peter was the producer I had spoken with about the details of the show over the phone. He told me the other producer of the show, James, would be there to meet me also.

The receptionist typed something into the computer before speaking. "Ah, yes. Miss Swan, I will have someone come to escort you back. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you," I stated before walking over to where Rose and Alice sat looking at gossip magazines.

"I'm nervous," I choked out. I didn't really know where it came from, maybe the fact that I am bluntly honest whenever I get nervous or excited. Alice looked up with confusion written all over her face.

"Why? This is going to be so much fun," she exclaimed with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Because, Alice, this just feels weird. Sitting and watching a bunch of audition tapes of single men vying for attention just isn't how a normal person spends their weekend!"

"Oh pish posh, Bella. You should have recognized by now that _we are not normal_," Alice replied. She noticed my questioning gaze and continued. "What? Bella, being normal just stands with millions of other people in this society. Don't you want to be your own person? Plus, if you were so," she used air quotes, "normal, they wouldn't have picked you."

"Yeah, okay," I answered, dismissing the conversation. Alice was always the optimistic, stand-alone-in-a-crowd type—it was the last thing you would guess by a first impression; what with her designer clothes and perfect features. Yet, she _liked_ being her own person; she didn't care about standing out in the crowd. Her confidence reflected into her attitude.

Me? I was the complete and total opposite. I wanted to be away from the crowds, the spotlight, and the attention. I guessed it was too late, the producers had told me that I would be at the center of almost all the filming we did. I just had to keep reminding myself, this was my attempt at stepping out of my comfort zone; my _normal_ comfort zone. The reason I did this was so I could live my life spontaneously for once.

Peter walked into the lobby moments later with a tall blond man. He was very simple looking: symmetrical face, newly shaved, and combed hair. There was an aura he put off that set me the wrong way. I don't really know what it was, if it was anything at all. Maybe it was my nerves talking. Either way, he had an ominous presence. Very calm and collected but at the same time, intimidating and serious.

"Hello again, Bella! Glad you arrived safely," Peter greeted with a handshake. "This is James Michelson, our executive producer for the show."

"Hello, Bella. Pleasure to meet you." He seemed friendly enough, so I put my worries aside.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Michelson." I shook his hand for a second before introducing Alice and Rose. They greeted each other before Peter spoke again.

"Let's get moving, shall we? We have a lot of ground and information to cover while you are here."

We walked down the brightly lit hallway. Every few feet there were doors with various words written in cursive on the windows.

After a few moments, we stopped in front of a doorway at the end of the hall. Peter gestured me in; Rose, Alice, and Mr. Michelson followed suit.

The room was fairly small, lit by the sunshine through the window on the east wall. A large flat screen television hung on the wall above a bookshelf filled with jewel cases. After closer inspection I realized the cases were labeled by names; men's names to be exact.

"What are _those_?" I asked incredulously. I looked over to find Rose and Alice with confused expressions crossing their face also.

"Those are the audition tapes we have narrowed down for you to choose from. There are about a hundred or so. You might want to get comfortable…it could take you a while." Peter smiled at me and my friends. "We will be in the office down the hall; it's not hard to miss. I will leave the door open if you need anything, come and get me. I'll have Cynthia bring you some snacks and beverages. Is there anything else you need?"

I scoffed. "No, this is _more _than enough. Thank you."

He walked out the door, Mr. Michelson silently following behind him, leaving me to my selection process.

"Well? Let's get started. This is going to be so fun!" Alice walked over to where the DVD's were stacked and started looking through them, mumbling and laughing at the names of some of the men.

"Rose, Bella, come look at some of these! There is one guy here from Iceland," Alice exclaimed, obviously more excited about this process than I was at the moment.

I groaned loudly to show my discomfort. Rose wandered over to investigate scoffed at my meager response to them.

While walking around examining the room and waiting for them to finish their investigation, I took notice of my surroundings. The white walls held photos of the past men and women on the show, and I couldn't help but notice the beauty in everyone. All the men had sculpted jaw line, bright eyes, soft hair; the works. The women were all dressed in beautiful ball gowns and cocktail dresses, showing off their perfect skin. Their hair flowed in short and long lengths, and their long legs and perfect hair, eyes, and lips attracted much attention.

I felt inferior to them.

_Why me?_ I kept coming back to that same question. Suddenly, the feeling of dread washed over me.

_I don't belong here._ I didn't belong anywhere near there. What was I thinking? _This has to be some sort of joke, candid camera style._

I expected Peter Funt to jump out from behind some hidden door and sing the show's jingle.

I pushed those thoughts aside, knowing they would get me nowhere. That didn't mean they still didn't lurk in the back of my mind, ready to jump at a sign of weakness.

As I walked around the room trying to distract myself, I saw a large black leather couch and a twin loveseat adjacent to it. They encircled a glass table that held a vase full of flowers, a few magazines, and a remote. I assumed the remote went to the TV so I sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote.

"Okay ladies, you can ogle their names later, we have auditions to watch," I said to Alice and Rose reluctantly.

"Okay Bella, before we do this, we have to have a little chat. Best friends to best friends." Alice looked at me seriously. They walked over to where I was sitting on the couch and each sat on one side of me.

Rose put her hand on my shoulder and sighed. "Bella, you need to accept this--"

"Well, technically she already did…" Alice pointed out.

"Whatever." Rose rolled her eyes at Alice's technicality. "Anyways, you need to just enjoy it and let loose. Stop doubting and questioning yourself…it's not gonna get you anywhere--"

"And it's just going to ruin this for you."

"Could you stop?" Rose looked at Alice obviously annoyed.

"What," Alice asked feigning innocence._ Whatever Alice, you know you can't pull that one on Rose._

"Uh--" I started to speak but Rose beat me to the punch.

"Interrupting me! I'm trying to have a heart-to-heart moment here with Bella," Rose turned and pointed at me "Which is a rarity so listen up…"

I kept my face in a tight line, not exposing my annoyance but also not faking politeness either.

"You need to understand that if you don't step out of the box and live your life to its fullest you are going to look back in fifty years and regret not doing something different.

"By choosing to do this show, you not only stepped out of the box, you," she paused, a thoughtful expression adorning her face, "jumped…leaped...flew out of that box, Bella! Okay, this is where it gets tricky." She tapped her temple for emphasis and winked. "Now that you are out of that box, you have to stay out. You can't go back to that box. By wallowing in your own self pity, Bella, you just drag yourself closer to your comfort zone, aka the box. Do you hear me? Do. Not. Screw. This. Up. You will regret it."

I sat there in front of Rose shocked, trying to process her words and tone. Alice looked about as mortified as I probably did. Rosalie never did the serious talk thing. She said it just 'didn't work for her reputation', whatever that meant. When she _did _get down-to-business, she didn't hold back. I knew Rose meant well, but I was so overwhelmed with everything that had happened in the past few months, I couldn't help it.

I cried.

No, not just a single-tear-streaming-down-your-face cry; but a full on sobbing, chocking, tingly-in-the-face, puffy red-eye cry. Pathetic, I know.

Throughout my sob-fest I heard Rose mumble a few profanities as she proceeded to apologize, "Bella…shit… I- uh, I'm Sorry. I…"

I took a few deep breaths to clear my head before I replied. "No. No…It's…I'm okay. It's not really what you said…everything has happened so fast and I'm just really overwhelmed…sorry, I didn't mean to break down on you guys."

"What's wrong?" Alice asked with genuine concern.

"Nothing…" They stared at me incredulously so I elaborated. "I just…this," I motioned around the room at large, "is a bit overwhelming and I think it all _really_ hit me just now."

"Bella, I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings…" Rose rubbed my back while speaking in a soothing tone; a complete one-eighty from the moment we just had.

"No…you really didn't. Actually, you're right. I need to get over my fears and enjoy this while it lasts." I was surprised at my own revelation. I didn't think it would be that easy to submit myself to this fully. I think that cry really did a number on me.

"So—," Rose started speaking.

"So let's watch some auditions," Alice interrupted with a smile, trying to decrease the tension in the room and drop the subject.

Alice ran over to the shelf and grabbed the first one audition tape. After starting the DVD, she ran over to the couch where Rose and I had gotten comfortable.

"So who is lucky bachelor number one?" I asked while staring at the opening titles of the DVD player.

"His name is…" Alice picked up the box off of the table and looked at the front that had his name on it. "Jonathan Geary."

"Well, Jonathan, let's see if you're my one and only," I joked.

A tall blond man with curly hair showed up on screen, a guitar in his hand. He seemed to be at some sort of bar. He sat down on the stool on stage and looked at the camera with a bright smile.

"Hey! My name's Jonathan but you can call me Jon. I live and breathe music…it's my whole life. Actually, I sometimes even sleep here in the back room—"

"No way." Rose had grabbed the remote and paused the audition, leaving Jon mid-sentence.

"Yeah, he's cute…but clearly not what you want. You don't need to come second to his music," Alice confirmed.

"Next," I replied with a laugh because they were evidently correct.

Alice put the next few DVD's in but none of the men in them seemed to interest me and it was obvious Rose and Alice weren't the least bit impressed.

"Okay, this one ought to be hilarious. Whose real name is…Tom Sawyer? This has to be some sort of joke." Rose laughed while slipping the DVD in.

We were on around the twentieth audition and had only yet to choose any. Tom Sawyer turned out to be his real name—or so it seemed—and he was a big, fat no.

In the next several dozen auditions we found a lot of guys we all seemed to like.

My first choice's name was Bobby. He had short brown curly hair and brown eyes. He was fairly tall and lean but not too skinny. He worked as a bartender and in his spare time played golf and poker. He seemed sweet and I actually kind of liked the idea of him bartending…it was hot.

His audition went into our 'Yes's' pile we had started. Technically, it wasn't a pile though because his audition was the only one in it at that point.

The next was a guy named Wes. He also put off the rocker vibe—he was wearing a vintage rolling stones tee and ripped jeans, albeit he was a bit more intense than Bobby. Bobby was more of a clubbing bad-boy while Wes was more of the garage band bad-boy. It seemed like it came natural to him.

The first thing I noticed about him was his blue eyes and jet black hair. He wasn't as toned as Bobby or some of the other 'No's' but he was still in shape.

I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a major turn on. It freaked me out a little bit because they weren't my usual type. Although that was the case, Alice said I needed to branch out there and "sample a little bit of each flavor". Her words, not mine.

The next few guys were very All-American looking. There was Michael, a blonde hair, blue eyed break-dance instructor. And then there was Caleb, a brown haired guy with a buzz-cut and hazel eyes. He worked as a teacher in middle school, which I found very attractive. The next was Jonas, whom I liked but Alice and Rose didn't approve. He was a little on the short side with some seriously geeky glasses. But other than that he was a very sweet man and I thought he deserved a chance like anybody else. Who knows, we could be soul mates…well, _Soul mates? _Probably not, but I wanted some variety.

One audition we watched showed a man wearing elephant ears and singing the alphabet backwards…I suggested we called the men in white.

"He seriously needs to get a life…and maybe some vocal lessons," Rose had commented.

My personal favorite thus far was Jake. He was a commercial pilot with blonde hair and the brightest smile. I loved his personality and his casual demeanor. He seemed like a very sweet man. That one was not a hard decision. _That goes in the 'Yes' pile._

The next guy I chose after a few bad-eggs was named Reid. He was a very southern boy, with traditional values and seemed to really admire his family. He was also very good-looking…which was a definite bonus. _Can't I have my cake and eat it too?_

I only ended up choosing eight because Peter had told me that he had a few auditions left to come in either online or via the mail. I told him he was welcome to choose the last two. Peter was a great guy and I trusted him to pick someone good for me. I also thought it was be fun to have the surprise factor for some part of the show.

Hopefully I could expect good surprises in my future. _I can only hope._

_

* * *

_**READ THIS:**

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think (AKA review) because I seriously want to know if you like where this is going, etc. Also, if my dialogue seems to be correct, I have a problem with that. So if you review, (I know that there are over 1,000 visitors to this story already!) I will send you a preview to the next chapter, which should be out SOON because it's almost finished. It's my Beta I am waiting on, I swear!**


	4. Arriving BPOV

**A/N: Hello there :) This hasn't been Beta'd yet either! If someone could be so kind to beta for me, that would be great. I had one but she doesn't respond :( ****Anyways, finally introduced some new charaters in this chapter! ;) ****Let me know what you think with a review and what you want to see coming out of this story! I love to hear what you think!**

**Hi, Three! Just thought I would say hi. Lol! ****Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Bachelorette. That's it. Simple.**

* * *

**Arriving**

_Bella POV_

**Seattle****, Washington  
**_May 2009 _

After leaving the business office, we did not even have time to check out the city before jumping on our flight home.

The two months after our weekend trip, I busied myself with work and frivolous projects. I needed to keep my mind occupied so I wouldn't have another mental breakdown like the one back in LA. I managed quite well, actually. That is until Peter had called and told me he found two more men for the show. His exact words being, "They are perfect for you!" As in, they were perfect for the show's ratings. _Great. Please, God, don't make me have to deal with the next William Hung._

The day to leave for LA again had arrived faster than expected. Alice, Rose and I were packing in our apartment while listening to 80's and 90's one-hit-wonders; who doesn't love a little Air Supply and Matchbox Twenty? Well actually, Rose and Alice don't. It was just my turn to pick the music.

"What else should I bring, you guys," I yelled through the apartment, knowing that through the thin walls they would hear me, even with the music going. "I think I got everything I need," I stated mostly to myself. I started to lift the suitcase off my bed with little trouble… until it landed on my toe with a loud _thunk._

"Crap crap crap!" I let go of the suitcase and grabbed my toe, trying to get the stinging pain to go away. "Ouch! Damn it!" I was bouncing around the room on my good foot with one hand holding my bad toe—the lead weight feeling in my toe making my eyes water.

"That big _beast _you call a suitcase fall on your foot?" I turned around to see a curious but laughing Rose standing in my doorway. She was biting the side of her lip; not in worry but as if she was holding in laughter. _Yes, very funny._ Usually, you could say that would have pissed me off, but that was just _Rose_. She knew I would have been angry if she took any sort of pity on me and whipped out her doctoring expertise (as if she actually had any: "Do you need something like ice or… whatever?"), so instead she opts to just sit back and laugh it out. At my expense. _Ha-Ha_.

"Thanks for asking, I don't need help or anything." Sarcasm dripping in my voice. I simply just don't ask for help often, but that does _not _denote my desire to be the strike of her jokes.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it," she stated half-heartedly with a sheepish smile. "Anyways, Alice sent me in here with orders to make sure you're fully packed…which you're not because there is _no way_ you have everything you need in that one bag."

I sighed and sat down on my bed. My toe already feeling slightly better. "Alice! Get in here," I yelled loud enough for her to hear.

"Bella, you still have half a closet full of clothing in there and-" Rose started in a pleading tone but was cut off by Alice skipping through the doorway.

"—_and _I bet you didn't even pack the clothes I picked out…_did_ you?" Her voice accusatory as she smirked at me with one eye raised and her arms folded across her chest. She knew me all too well.

"Well, I just want to be comfortable, but if you really think it's that big of a deal…I'll relent." I got up from the bed, walked over to the closet, and sorted through some of the clothes Alice had picked out for the trip. This included fancy bikinis, shoes, and a lot of tops and skirts.

I usually didn't mind Alice helping me pick out my clothing, I just prefer to A: not know how much it cost, B: not have to go along to buy it, and C. have it be comfortable. The rest I could care less about because even though I hated to admit it, Alice did have an eye for what looked good.

While grabbing the bathing suits, most comfortable looking tops, bottoms, and flats, I heard Alice speaking behind me.

"W-o-w…" She pronounced each syllable very slowly. Turning around to see her face I noticed she was staring at me a little wide eyed, however, I could see a smile tugged at the edge of her lips. "That was way too easy, Bella, what gives?"

"I _really_ am too tired to fight with you about it because I know it won't do a thing, and plus, I know the producers get a final say in what I wear on the show, so whatever. Pack away!" I waved my hands gesturing her to do what she does best.

"Yay!" She ran over to me and gave me a tight hug, considering her tiny size, she is awfully strong. "Thanks babe!"

Alice went to her room to grab two extra suitcases while Rose threw all the clothes they wanted me to bring on the bed. Certain items they chose that I drastically did not approve of, I vetoed; such as 6" heals and mini skirts too short for my liking.

While packing, I kept thinking about how surreal this all was. I was actually going to be on a TV show. Moreover, not just _any _TV show, but the one and only Bachelorette. Rose, Alice, and I have been watching this show for quite a while; we loved trying to make bets at the beginning to see which guy the girl ended up picking… and now that girl would be _me_.

I would be lying if I said I was only thrilled because I was also extremely terrified, shocked, curious, bewildered, and most certainly nervous.

~*~

We arrived in LA in record time, only to have to search for two and a half hours to find my luggage. Supposedly, someone had claimed one of my bags as theirs, but didn't have the decency to return it to the baggage claim when they probably realized it actually was not theirs. After the airport mess, we walked out to the pickup area and we saw a shiny black limo. There was a man probably in his mid-thirties standing outside of the door holding a sign that said "Swan". _That. Is. Awesome._

After greeting…Garrett, as he introduced himself, we drove off to our hotel. The ride was spontaneous and loud to say the least; we were on such a high we decided to let off some steam. It was rapidly turning into twilight and the LA light shone all around the city. The city was actually beautiful at night. You could see millions of lights sparkling and giving it a glow and energy. Yes, Seattle also has lights at night, but not like this.

Maybe it was the fact that I was going to be living there for the next few months, who knows. Either way, my usual nervous jitter turned into excitement so I turned on the radio to find a decent station to enjoy during the ride. Alice and Rose were poking their heads through the sunroof and admiring the city as well.

We arrived at the hotel a several minutes later. Garrett brought our bags around from the trunk while we gawked at the 5-start quality of the hotel. Huge palm trees lined the cobblestone drive. Lights shone from below the ground, casting an unusual glow down the sidewalk and the entrance to the lobby.

We thanked Garrett before gathering our bags to put on a cart. We needed three of them to fit our entire set of luggage accommodatingly.

Inside the reception area, the low light and ocean colors set a cool tone to the open space. There was an open restaurant and bar to the right and a seating area with a flat screen television to the left.

"This place is amazing. I wish we could stay here the whole time," Alice stated in awe, her face most likely matching my astounded look.

"Alice…," Rose started with a mock stern glare, "Are you suggesting you would rather stay in this hotel than our _own_ condo by the ocean…" Rose questioned her with a looked that yelled 'Seriously?' Before Alice could respond, she finished her sentence. "…with hot half-naked men trampling around on the beach?"

"Okay, you're totally right…but that doesn't mean we aren't going to _fully_ enjoy this hotel and its accommodations this week."

"Alice…," I warned quietly. I didn't want her going overboard, especially since we were not paying for the rooms; the show was.

She looked up at me with fake innocence. "Yes, Bella?" she asked, blinking with her gaze directed at me through her lashes.

_Damn, Tinkerbelle. She could give that pixie a run for her money._

"Don't even let those thought's creep any further into your pretty little head, pixie. We are only using the rooms, nothing more. Since we're not paying for them, I don't want to have to deal with the producers coming to me angry about their decision to let you both come along…okay?"

"But, Bella…there is an S…P…A, spa. How can you say no? We can get manicures, pedicures, and massages and…everything! That way you will look and feel perfect when the show starts. It's _highly_ doubtful they would say no on you looking your best, don't you agree Rosalie?" Alice asked after her cluster mess of a rambling she tended to do when she was arguing her point.

"Perfectly," Rose chimed in with a devious smirk.

_Well, great._ _Thanks for being on my side on this one, Rose._

"Let's just go get settled and we can talk about this tomorrow. I'm exhausted,"

After checking in with the front desk and getting out keys to our adjoining rooms, we took a quick tour of the hotel. There was, in fact, a spa. It looked relaxing and comfortable…and really expensive.

They also had a full gym, pool, hot tub, sauna, and two restaurants. One on the first floor near the lobby, that we had seen earlier, and one on the top floor of the hotel.

After our tour, we made our way up to our separate suites. Alice and Rose were sharing a room right next to my individual one. I tried to protest, saying we could just get a room with separate beds, but Peter wasn't having any of that.

"Oh my gosh," I heard Alice scream through the adjoining door to our rooms right after we had entered.

I hate to admit it, but I _almost_ squealed like a little girl the moment I walked in the room. The rooms were amazingly huge with a separate kitchenette, bathroom, sitting area, and bedroom. The room had the light ocean colors and setting we had seen in lobby.

"Wow…Alice, breathe," Rose insisted as I walked into their room. Alice took a few calming breaths before looking settling herself on the huge couch in front of their flat screen TV with a huge grin and look of awe written across her face as she took all of her surroundings in.

"If the condo we are staying in is half as nice as this, we can die and go to heaven willingly," Rose commented walking over to me.

"Is she okay? I mean, she hasn't said much, that's very unlike Alice…" I whispered in mock horror. I knew she was fine, just shocked. It wasn't very surprising; the rooms were beyond words. I hated to think how much they cost.

"Guys this must have cost—"

Rose must have seen the look on my face because she shook me by the shoulders, interrupting my sentence. "Bella." I looked at her sheepishly, knowing she was going to scold me for my almost-comment.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I won't even bother finishing that sentence, _Mom_." They had both given me a stern lecture on the first class plane ride over here. It boiled down to: I couldn't complain, comment, or question the money or costs while we were on this trip.

"The network has more money than God, Bella. This is all really nothing to them. They going to be making a lot of profit from the show, so technically, you are doing them a huge favor by being here," Alice had told me. Sadly, she was right; I held my tongue.

"Good," Rose replied, bringing me back to the present. She wore a proud smile and walked into my room, most likely to see if we shared the same amenities.

"I have to admit, this place is phenomenal," I walked over to stare out the window overlooking the long stretch of beach and water.

We settled into the suites quickly after ogling the littler things such as walk in shower with double shower heads, a walk out deck with a perfect view of the beach, and Egyptian cotton sheets to name a few. I would have never known the difference but supposedly Egyptian cotton is all around better than normal cotton; Alice was beyond excited.

I showered and changed into my pajamas while Rose and Alice did the same. We left the door to join our rooms open, having no need to keep it closed.

We said our goodnights, too tired to do anything else from our long day of traveling.

The next morning, I woke up to a bright sunlight shining in my eyes. I sat up quickly; surprised it was a sunny day in Washington. I looked around the room, taking in my surroundings and then I quickly remembered the day before and where I was.

After brushing my teeth and getting dressed, I went to talk with Rose and Alice for the plans for today. We didn't need to meet Peter until later that night; he wanted to talk about a few things that we needed to prepare during the week we are at the hotel.

"Morning," I yawned and stretched across their couch while watching them get ready. I was actually surprised to find that Alice didn't attempt to play Bella Barbie.

"Don't lie down! We have to get you ready," Alice whined me while dragging me towards the bathroom of their suite.

_I thought too soon._

"Alice, I _am_ ready," I responded, annoyance laced in my tone.

She looked at me with her arms crossed and one eyebrow cocked, daring me to argue. I didn't feel like getting into an argument with her so early in the day so I complied.

I was surprised to find that she handed me a bathing suit and towel instead of a fancy outfit and makeup. I looked up at her dubiously, silently asking what she had planned.

"We're going to the pool, silly. We have the whole day ahead of us before you have to meet Peter so Rose and I thought we might as well enjoy it and relax," She stated with a smirk, proud of her planning.

I laughed and gave her a smile, showing my approval. "Okay, let me get changed."

Arguing was not an option because, well, I didn't want to. Going to the pool and lounging around actually sounded very relaxing at this point. I was sure it would help to take away all of the pent up energy I had been building since we had arrived.

After getting ready and eating a quick breakfast at the restaurant on the first floor, we made our way to the pool.

It was encompassed by a large green house-like room. Opaque walls and ceilings replaced glass windows, leaving the feel of outside, _inside._

We walked over to where they had tables and chairs on one end of the pool. The only people there this morning were two kids playing Marco-Polo in the deep end.

After arranging our things on the lounge chairs and stripping away our cover-ups, we wandered over to the steps in the entrance of the pool, to dip our feet.

"What do you guys want to do after this," I asked them while sitting on the edge of the pool, my feet in the water. Rose was on my right with Alice on my left both in the same position.

Rose hummed, contemplating before answering. "Well, there is that spa…or maybe we could go out and explore the city?"

I groaned, not very ecstatic about the idea of leaving the hotel. "I am way too emotionally and physically exhausted to be walking around the city."

"Stop being so melodramatic, Bella." Alice rolled her eyes and looked at Rose with a huge grin on her face. "Come on! I bet they have amazing shopping, Rose."

"No…please," I cut in before Rose could even answer. "Let's just relax today…you guys can do all of that stuff on your own."

"Fine, but this conversation is not over," Alice said pointing a finger at me, but I knew she was just teasing because a smile tugged at her lips and she giggled.

I laughed at her determination while closing my eyes, soaking up the last bit of calm before the storm.

I could hear that a few more people had entered the pool room during our conversation. They were being quite loud, which frustrated me tremendously. I just wanted to relax and enjoy my time before everything in my life blew up into chaos.

The voices of the people, most likely men by the sounds of their deep voices, were getting louder. I was trying my best to block them out and just relax when a huge splash of water hit me. My eyes flew open at the contact to see two very guilty looking guys, probably around our age.

The bulkier one had short brown curly hair and brown eyes. He looked like he stood tall, but I couldn't be certain because he was standing in the deeper end of the pool.

The second guy was more lean than the first but he was still toned. He had blonde shaggy hair and bright blue eyes. He was staring at Alice with a slight smirk on his face and once eye brow raised. I looked at her to see she was also staring at him but with a huge smile.

_Only Alice would find it in her to flirt with a guy in a situation like this. _

"What the hell?" Rose screamed. I looked over to see Rose was fuming angry and completely soaked head to toe in water.

I was about to say something to them, but Rose cut me off before I had a chance to deviate the situation from the path it seemed like it may have been going.

"Don't you have any common sense, you idiot? This is a _public_ pool. Not some place you can just romp around splashing people!"

"We're really sorry, miss," the blonde one apologized with an apologetic smile and southern accent. I heard Alice sigh and looked over to see her looking at him with the biggest eyes of adoration. I snorted before I could help myself.

_Alice _never_ swoons._

"It's a pool! If you don't want to get wet, don't sit there," The brown-haired one said with an eye roll, his arms crossed in front of him in a defensive stance.

"I'm going to go grab our towels…" I said, excusing myself. I didn't want to see or be near Rose when she blew up at him.

It all happened very quickly, then, but it still felt like everything happened in slow motion.

As I stood, my foot slipped on a patch of water. I started to fall back so I tried to grab on to something to catch myself. That threw my balance backwards. My back hit the water first, then my head. As I hit the water, something hard smashed against the back on my head sending waves of pain through my body as everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think! Should I do an EPOV of them meeting for the first time (that would be in the next chapter). Let me know! I will send you a preview and you can tell me what you all (my 800 plus viewers) think.**

**Thanks! :D**


	5. Accidents Happen EPOV

**A/N: Hola! Here is the lovely Edward's Point Of View! Yay! :)**

**Hopefully I did him justice. THIS HASN'T BEEN BETA'd. Sorry!**

**BTW- I am already finished with the next chapter so that will be updated either tonight or tomorrw!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Bachelorette! I don't wish I did either, actually.**

* * *

**Accidents Happen**

_Edward POV_

**Los Angeles****, California  
**_May 2009_

"Eddie, let's go!" Emmett bellowed from the front door of my Chicago condo.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?" I yelled back from my spot in my bedroom, packing last minute items.

"Hurry your ass up," he grumbled, completely ignoring my question. He was thoroughly excited about this trip, more so than I.

"I just need to grab one more thing. I'll meet you guys in the car."

I heard the door to the condo shut. Assuming they went to start the car, I took one last look around to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything before locking up and heading out to the elevator.

The thoughts of what I was about to do coming back to me.

_How did Jasper and Emmett manage to talk me into this?_

Oh, right. They threatened my Volvo.

But really… I needed a change of pace. Supposedly, that constituted my involvement on a dating show.

"Perfectionist…always making us late," I heard Emmett grumble under his breath as I walked up to the car where he and Jasper were waiting; leaning against the hood. I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

"Let's go! We gotta stop by the office to pick up material to work on at the LA office... Dude, you'll be gettin' yourself some ass while we slave away working," Emmett said. After throwing my luggage in the back, I got in the backseat of his jeep and buckled up, completely ignoring his blatant comment.

Emmett and Jasper had been my two best friends since the last I could remember. We grew up in the same neighborhood and went to the same schools all the way up until we graduated from the University of Illinois. After that, I went on to medical school while they started their own business: J&E Real Estate. They had six major offices throughout the United States: Chicago, Houston, Atlanta, New York, Los Angeles and Seattle.

I made sure to let them know the creativity on the name was genius. Emmett genuinely thanked me with a proud smile. I didn't have the heart to tell him I was joking.

We drove to their office listening to some crap music Emmett worships. After picking up a few extra files from their office, dodging the annoying secretary, _no I do not want to go out with you_, I thought for the tenth time, we headed to the airport.

The airport wasn't exactly busy seeing as it was a weekday, so we made it through security and got to our terminal with two hours to spare. The slouching leather seats outside our gate were scratchy and obnoxious while I mindlessly flipped through my blackberry, losing another game of solitaire.

"Emmett…learn to read a watch. _Please... _'Let's go! We're going to be late'," I spoke in my best Emmett voice. "We're two hours early!" I was just trying to make him angry. It was sort of entertaining.

Jasper just laughed and kept silent reading the newspaper. Emmett glared at my not so subtle attempt to mock him.

Reaching into his briefcase, he pulled out a handheld orange and white stripped book. A look of pure concentration adorned his face while he flipped through it.

"When did you start reading...actually, when did you start _owning_ books?" Emmett was smart in a different kind of way. He could solve complicated math problems and probably name every element on the Periodic Table of Elements with ease, but reading, writing and quick smarts were not his forte.

"Shut up, you bitchless ass," he growled without even looking up from his book.

"Bitchless," I laughed and raised my eyebrows in question when he looked up.

"Yes, _bitchless_. It means single. Solo. Solitary. Alone…. as in _you_."

I scoffed. "Is that an Emmett original?"

He went back to reading but held the book up in the air.

"A client's kid left that book at our office and he has been hooked on it ever since. It's from that internet site Urban Dictionary…," Jasper commented.

I just laughed because that _is_ something…or more like the _only_ thing Emmett would be reading.

~*~

The plane ride was eventful to say the least. Jasper and I found our seats easily. Emmett also found his _seats_. Yes, he actually felt the need to buy two seats because he "likes the leg room". The part that had me laughing was when he realized he ended up sharing a three-seat row with an older woman by the name of Esther.

Throughout the ride, she told him things from what she did during WWII to her utter hatred of peanut butter. I thought it was quite funny. Emmett seemed really into his conversations with her. Explaining what an iPod was to how to score a touch down in football. Emmett really did have a soft side; he was like a big teddy bear once you got to know him.

After our plane descended and Emmett exchanged addresses with Esther so they could be "pen pals", we got our luggage and headed out to the car rental kiosk.

Emmett went to the bathroom while Jasper and I waited in line.

"What's on your mind?" Jasper didn't even bother looking up from the civil war book he was reading.

"Nothing, just thinking," I answered. Jasper always seemed to know when I needed to talk, he was great at reading peoples emotions.

"I know," he laughed. "That's why I'm asking. You look deep in thought."

"I don't know. I was just thinking if coming here was the right choice, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. You just need to give it a chance and stop over thinking it."

"Yeah, but—" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Let me finish." He looked at me sternly, but I knew he meant well. "Edward, as your best friend, I am going to be perfectly honest…You tend to over think things. You need to stop putting so much thought into what you do and just do what your gut tells you."

"That's my point, I don't know what my gut it telling me. I don't even…I just don't know," I replied. I was confused to say the least.

I did not know what I was _supposed_ to do. I was so used to just doing what my mind told me was best that this "living spontaneously" sort of thing caught me off guard.

"Well, what would you be doing otherwise? You don't go out, Edward. Emmett and I are practically your only friends. You immerse yourself in your job… You really don't have a life."

"Wow, thanks," I sarcastically remarked. I knew I was dedicated to my job. I was a pediatrician at a hospital in Chicago and I loved it. I realized that I spent most of my time there, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Other than Jasper and Emmett and my family, it was all I had.

"I'm not saying it to be rude. I'm just trying to show you that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Even if it doesn't work out with the show, you needed a change of pace. You know that." He looked at my sympathetically. I knew he was right. It was just hard for me to admit.

"Yeah, I know. I just…I guess your right," I mumbled.

"Hell, yes, I'm right. As your best friend, it's my job."

I laughed. "Then what's Emmett's?"

"I don't know…pen pal?" We both chuckled at Emmett's secret soft side as he rounded the corner from the bathrooms.

"What's so funny?" he asked, completely oblivious to us laughing at his expense.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I answered with a wide grin.

"Okay…" He eyed us suspiciously, but dropped the subject.

Once we got our car rented and paid for, we drove to the hotel we would be staying at the week before the show started filming.

Jasper and Emmett both wanted to come to Los Angeles a week early so they could get settled in their offices there. They had been there a few times to get the business opened but never really stayed long enough to make a difference.

They would be staying at the hotel in a luxury suite, so they didn't mind. I however would only be staying there a week before I had to make my way to the house all the contestants would be staying in.

After a tiring drive through early morning traffic, we finally made it to the hotel just in time for breakfast. A red eye flight was cheaper than a daytime flight. We are pretty well off, but that didn't mean we liked to throw away unnecessary money. My mother taught me the value of the dollar and I liked to think I learned that lesson well.

During breakfast, Emmett and Jasper talked business. Something along the lines of a new ad campaign for the LA office. I wasn't really paying attention because two booths over I heard the most beautiful sound.

_Laughter. _

A woman's voice by the sound of it. Seemingly harmless, you would think. However, this was different. I couldn't explain why, but the sound brought a smile to my face. It was so beautiful.

I tried to lean over in my chair to get a better look at the people occupying the booth but the other restaurant occupants were blocking my view.

I waited to hear the sound again, but to no avail. Jasper and Emmett were finished eating but I was taking my time. I wanted the girl from the booth to leave before we did so I could see her face.

A few minutes later I saw three girls get up from the restaurant and walk out the door, their backs to us the whole time. One was tall and blonde. There was a smaller girl with short black hair. Finally, there was a small, fair skinned, brunette.

I wondered which of them was the one with the beautiful laughter.

They were dressed in bathing suit cover ups, it was quite obvious with their flip flops and magazines where they were going. The pool.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to the pool after this?" I was hoping they would agree so I wouldn't have to explain my reasoning on why I wanted to go to the pool by myself. I didn't really know how to explain it if I could.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett's excited voice boomed throughout the restaurant, causing some stares.

"We'll go get changed and meet you there in a few," Jasper responded.

I went up to my own suite and quickly changed. Part of me questioned my sanity at why I was so enthralled in a woman and I hadn't even seen her face, only heard her. Yet, I could not bring it to myself to care.

I was too interested in the answer to think about the question.

As I made my way down to the pool, I realized how dumb this whole plan was. What was I going to do, walk up to her and say, _Hey, I heard you laugh and it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard so I followed you here_?

No. That wouldn't work.

It was too late now, Emmett and Jasper were already there and they would question where I was. I decided to suck it up and just go. I was going to try the "gut feeling" thing. I didn't want to over think it.

As I walked into the pool room, my eyes immediately landed on a beautiful brown-haired woman talking about some spa with her friends. She was wearing a blue bikini that contrasted beautiful with her creamy skin. She had a small frame but wasn't as small as the girl with short black hair.

_That's her. _

Her voice was just as wonderful as her laugh, if not better. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled as she spoke with such enthusiasm. The sight of her astounded me.

She was an angel.

The next thing I knew Emmett and Jasper had been wrestling and splashed her and her friends. I stayed back a little to watch how they would react; hoping Emmett and Jasper wouldn't notice I had come in just yet.

"What the hell?" the blonde one screamed. "Don't you have any common sense, you idiot? This is a _public_ pool. Not some place you can just romp around splashing people!"

"We're really sorry, miss," Jasper apologized. He was looking at the smaller black haired girl with a smile.

"It's a pool! If you don't want to get wet, don't sit there," Emmett said defensively, putting his foot in his mouth.

_This was going to be good_.

"I'm going to go grab our towels…" The angel spoke softly.

As she stood up though, she managed to slip on the wet floor, fall into the pool and hit her head on the railing at the entrance. I tried to get to her in time to catch her, but I was too far away.

"Oh my god...Bella," one of the girls screamed. That must have been her name. I didn't notice which one though; I was focusing on getting to her.

Emmett and Jasper started to swim over to her but I got there faster. I plunged into the water, not caring about anything else but getting her out. She seemed to be unconscious and I hoped she didn't have a head injury.

I was going into doctor mode. I knew I needed to help her, but my concern for her was more prominent than it should have been for any other person.

I didn't know what to make of this. I barely _knew_ her!

I grabbed her out of the water and held her against my chest, trying to keep her head stable.

"God, please help her," one of the girls whimpered.

Jasper and Emmett were out of the pool seconds after me.

"What can we do?" Emmett asked seriously. They all stood around me as I assessed the problem.

"Give me a minute," I said calmly as possible. I needed to check if there was anything remotely wrong with her. I didn't think she hit her head that hard; the water helped lesson the impact, but I still wanted to be sure.

I laid her down on one of the chases closest to the pool, being careful of her neck and head.

"He's a doc, its okay. I'm sure she'll be fine." Emmett was obviously trying to play it cool to lessen the worry on the girls, but I needed to be sure she was going to be fine myself.

I checked her pulse with the clock by the pool and it seemed to be in normal range. Then I checked her head for any signs of internal or external bleeding. Her pupils were also normal. After fully making sure that she would be fine, I concluded that her body most likely went into shock from the hit and water, causing her to pass out.

I was sure she was going to be fine but I worried nonetheless.

"She's going to be fine. A hospital might be a good idea if you want, but I'm not sure it's necessary. She doesn't seem to have any head injures. I think she just feinted… She should wake up soon."

The girls sighed in relief, although the worry was still etched on their faces.

"Bella really hates hospitals and if it's not absolutely necessary, I don't think that's the best idea. Unless you do…" The blonde one said.

"No, I think she'll be fine. I just want to monitor her until she wakes up. I won't know for certain until I can speak with her about what she's feeing."

"Okay, we should bring her to our room," the shorter one replied anxiously.

"What floor are you on?" I tried my best to stay calm for them. Deep down I knew there was nothing seriously wrong with her, just a slight bump to the head. But she was different and that had me worried on a whole different level.

"Fourth," the blonde said nervously.

"We are on the second, let's take her to mine. I have some stuff in my room…Do any of you have an ice pack? She's going to need it for her head. And maybe some painkillers too," they both looked anxious still so I felt the need to reassure them. "Really, she'll be perfectly all right. You don't need to worry."

That seemed to bring them relief and they both nodded with small smiles.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

"No worries," I answered.

I double checked her for any serious injuries once more before lifting her into my arms and cradling her to my chest.

She felt _right_ in my arms. Almost like, she belonged there. It was a weird feeling and I didn't know what to think of it. I felt an electric pulse surging through my veins. The feeling wasn't painful, quite the contrary. Incredible; that's the only way I could think to describe it. I wanted more of it. I just didn't know what to do about it.

We walked to the elevators, only receiving a few stares from other people. While waiting for the elevators, I realized I only knew the beautiful brown haired girls name in my arms…and I hadn't even introduced myself.

"I know this is a little less than pleasant way to meet but…I'm Edward."

"Jasper, pleasure to meet you," Jasper introduced himself and took the shorter one's hand, kissing the top. _What a suck up._

"Emmett," Emmett introduced himself with a wink, looking specifically at the tall blonde.

"Well I'm Alice. And this is Rosalie," the black haired girl responded. Obviously they had already paired off. I felt like I was watching a mating ritual, seeing the way Emmett and Jasper tried to woo Rose and Alice.

We arrived at our level during our introductions and walked over to where my room was. Emmett opened the door and we all walked in. She would be most comfortable on a bed, so I walked into the bedroom and laid her down.

I turned around to see all four of them staring at me expectantly. The girls had a glint of mischief in their eyes, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Now, we wait. She should wake up any minute."

"Okay, well we are going to go find her some ice and meds. Do you boys want to come with?" Alice showed an innocent smile.

"Hell, yes," Emmett responded.

"Okay, Edward…we'll be back soon," Alice responded cryptically.

As soon as they left I studied the beautiful woman lying in front of me. She looked so angelic, her wet brown hair fanning across the white pillow—her chest rising and falling with every breath. Then I realized how little she was wearing. I knew it was wrong to blatantly stare at her, but I couldn't help it, damn it.

I would have to give her something of mine to wear when she woke up. I tried to tell myself that it was because she would feel more comfortable that way, but I knew that it was because I wanted to see her in my clothing.

_Already acting like a caveman, Cullen?_

It had only been a few minutes when she started to stir. Her breathing became more pronounced and her eyes fluttered.

"Bella," I called her name, hoping to help wake her up.

Her eyes fluttered some more but they didn't open. "Hmmm?"

"Can you hear me, Bella? I need you to open your eyes for me." I needed to check her pupils. It's not good for her to stay passed out after a head injury. She could have a concussion.

Slowly, she complied, opening her deep chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I will send you a preview of the next chapter if you would like, but I will be posting it REALLY soon so there may not be a point to that. Either way, let me know if I did Edward justice :)**


	6. First Sight BPOV

**A/N: Yes, I already had this finished so here ya go.  
I haven't, however, finished the next chapter...so the next update won't be as soon.  
But hopefully it won't be as bad as last time.  
When I actually know exactly what I want to write, it takes a lot less time then having to think everything through. Lol.**

**_This is the longest chapter yet, btw!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Bachelorette! Don't wish I did, either. **

**

* * *

**

**First Sight**

_Bella POV_

**Los Angeles, California**

_May 2009_

My body felt hazy and numb and my head was throbbing in pain. My arms and legs were heavy with exhaustion, though I couldn't recall what exactly caused this feeling.

I racked my brain to come up with some idea of what happened. I then remembered we were in Los Angeles at a hotel, setting up the final details before the show. Alice, Rose and I had gone to the pool and I had slipped and fallen in the water.

_But what happened after that?_

Figuring out my surroundings became a struggle; the headache I had taking over any conscious thought I may have.

The musky smell of men's cologne mixed with a bit of mint…and something else I couldn't quite pin point.

_Was that coffee?_ _Oh god! Did I die? Does God wear cologne? Do they have coffee in heaven?_

Everything was still black, most likely from the fact that I kept my eyes shut. The only thing I could hear was the ticking of a clock.

Tick, tock, tick, tock._ I can't be dead, it shouldn't be this uncomfortable._

"Bella," A smooth, deep voice called out.

My senses were getting clearer. I knew I was lying down because I felt no pressure on my feet and I was surprising relaxed other than the fact that my head was killing me.

I tried to speak but I'm sure it came out sounding less than coherent. "Hmm?"

"Can you hear me, Bella? I need you to open your eyes for me." The voice was now clear as day and my senses were back full force. I groaned, realizing I didn't know where I was or who was speaking to me.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and was met with a pair of bright green eyes and bronze tousled hair. The man standing above me had a serious jaw line of steel. He also wasn't wearing a shirt. His concern for me is palpable in his limpid green eyes. Yet, I don't even have as clue to who he is.

"Umm…Hi?" I sounded like a blazing idiot, but I had no idea what to say to him seeing as I didn't even know _who_he was or even _where_ I was. His smooth chest also wasn't helping.

"How does your head feel?" He took my wrist and placed his thumb at my pulse point.

"Like I just got hit with a wrecking ball," I responded. My voice sounding a bit raspy from the water I had inhaled.

"Can you sit up?"

"I think so … Um, not to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

He smirked; an adorable crooked grin spread across his face. "My name's Edward."

"Okay… that doesn't give me much to go off of." I tried to look around but all I could see was _him_. He was very distracting. "Were you at the pool, too?" I indicated with at nod at his state of dress; or lack thereof.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Now he's going to know I was staring at his chest._ _Perfect._

He chuckled, walked over to his suitcase and put on a shirt, before walking back over to where I was lying.

"Yes, I saw you hit your head on the railing to the entrance of the pool when you slipped and fell. I got you out of the pool… you seem to be fine, but you might have a minor concussion."

"How do you know?" I realized after I spoke that my voice sounded a lot harsher than I meant, my annoyance of the situation getting the best of me. I smiled a little to show I wasn't angry with him.

"I'm a doctor at Children's Hospital in Chicago," he said seriously. His mouth turned up in the corners the slightest bit. He obviously found our exchange amusing.

_He was checking your pulse earlier, you idiot._

"Oh," I said, feeling the blood rush to may face.

"Now, do you think you can sit up?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. I think so." I moved to get up, Edward stood slightly to my left to help me sit up. The cool air whooshed against my body and I become conscious of the fact that I was still in the bikini Alice made me wear. And that I was soaking wet.

_Oh, lord. _I don't think I could have been more embarrassed. My embarrassment factor reminded me of that game at the carnivals when people hit the mallet on the large button making the arrow sky rocket to the top, effectively ringing the bell. My bell just rang.

There was an awkward silence while I let my spinning head and embarrassment sink in. Edward didn't say anything. Then I remembered…

Alice. Rose. The two obnoxious men from the pool.

"Where are my friends?" Alice and Rose would never leave me with some random stranger— albeit a rather _gorgeous_ random stranger, but still…I knew that Rose and Alice would never leave me like this; at least without good reason, one that usually involves a boy or two.

"They went to get you some ice and pain medication, from the Concierge."

_That makes sense…I guess. Why would they_ both_ need to go?_ I made a mental note to bring it up later.

"Oh..." I said, I looking around the room. It was definitely one of the hotel's suites but I wasn't sure which one. I just knew that it wasn't mine. I could faintly hear classical piano music, but didn't know where exactly it was coming from. The walls were light beige and donned framed paintings. The kind size bed had a crème coverlet with deep maroon pillows. "Where are we?"

"In my suite," he responded while moving aside a bit so I could see. My cheeks flushed again realizing I was alone, in a hotel room, with a gorgeous man, clad in only a wet bikini.

"Oh," I mumbled, embarrassed about the whole situation.

He laughed. "Is that the only word you know?"

"Not exactly. I'm just annoyed," I sighed. I smiled to show it wasn't at him, "and slightly embarrassed."

"Oh." I could tell that my answer disappointed him. He thought that I was annoyed with _him._

"Is that the only word you know?" My mockery ignited that perfect crooked grin on his face.

"Touché." He seemed to still think I was annoyed at him because his voice held less emotion.

"I'm annoyed at the situation," I explained. I didn't want him to think that I was ungrateful of his help. I then thought of another question before he could ask why. "Why are we in your room?"

"It was closer than yours from the pool. I suggested we take you to the hospital but your friend…Rose, I think, suggested that wasn't the best idea."

I made a mental note to thank Rose profusely. "So, how did you…?" I didn't really know how to phrase the question I wanted to ask, but he managed to understand what I was saying.

"I had come in right after the two idiots splashed you. I saw the whole thing."

"Even when Rose blew up and yelled at them," I laughed, trying to lighten the awkward tension.

He chuckled. "Yes, that too. I saw you start to fall but didn't make it over in time to catch you…I'm sorry."

I looked at him incredulously. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I fall all the time. I wouldn't expect a stranger to be able to catch me… It's really no big deal."

"Do you want to…maybe…get changed into something more comforting?" He looked down at my body for a mere second before he snapped his eyes up and kept them locked on my face, not looking anywhere past my neck.

_Oh that really helps my confidence. _

"Uh…yeah, that's probably a good idea...but I don't have any clothes." My face flushed even more crimson at my state of undress. I was beginning to think it might be permanently red at this point.

"You can borrow something of mine, until your friends get back, of course," he offered.

"Umm…I can just go up to my room and get something." I didn't want him to think he had to lend me something out of kindness. My room couldn't be far so it would be easier to wear my own clothes.

_Easier? Who cares about easier? He was offering me to wear his clothes and I refused!? What is wrong with me?_

"I think that your friends have your room key," he responded thoughtfully.

"Oh, right."

_Well, damn it. This is awkward._

"I'll just get you a t-shirt." He walked over to his luggage sitting on a couch on the other side of the room.

I sat up and perched myself against his headboard and pillows to get more comfortable. The pain in my head had dulled to a light ache, but I still felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Here." He handed me a deep navy button up shirt.

It was huge, but better than wearing just my wet bikini so I grabbed the shirt from him and slid it on, buttoning the front and rolling up the sleeves.

"Thanks," I replied shyly.

"No problem."

There was an awkward silence before I decided to break the tension; my curiosity getting the best of me.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought you wouldn't want to wake up alone in my room…and it doesn't take too many people to run down to the Concierge…" He looked thoroughly confused at my question

I laughed. "No, I mean, in Los Angeles…at this hotel."

He seemed to look uncomfortable at my question, which I couldn't understand why.

"Just… I have…a commitment," he answered.

I had no idea why he was acting so weird, but it wasn't any of my business so I dropped the subject.

_Why do you care so much? You barely even know him!_

"What about you?" he asked curiously.

_Shit. _

What was I supposed I tell him? I didn't want to tell him about the show, it was just…weird. I shouldn't be embarrassed but I was.

"Oh, my friends, Alice and Rosalie, and I are here…on a vacation." It wasn't a blatant lie, just skirting around the truth. Technically, they _were_ here on a vacation. I failed to mention my part in that equation, that's all. My awkward answer must have pleased him because he didn't say anything else on the matter.

"What do you do for a living?" he asked me, breaking the pause.

"I'm an author and an editor," I answered, wondering why he wanted to know.

"Anything I might have read?"

I shook my head laughing. "I've never had anything published. I just enjoy writing. Editing pays the bills."

He smiled while looking thoughtful for a moment before he asked, "Where do you live?"

"Seattle," I responded.

At that moment, I heard the door in the living area of the suite rattle, signaling the arrival of someone.

"Honey, we're home!" A deep voice rumbled through the walls of the suite. _What?_ Who was that?

Edward seemed to notice my confusion because he looked at me apologetically and shrugged.

"Shut up you Jackass! She might still be knocked out!" I recognized Rose's voice immediately and sighed in relief.

"She's awake." The tone in Alice's voice told me that she was smiling. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"You are so creepy, you little pixie…but I like it," The man with the deep voice chuckled.

As soon as that sentence was finished, Alice and Rose rounded the corner into the bedroom with the two guys from the pool following right behind.

"Hey, B," Rose smiled as she tossed me a small bag with Tylenol and a water bottle in it. As I took the pills, I raised my eyebrows in question of what was going on. Alice just smiled and winked at me.

"Is someone going to explain…," I trailed off, waving my hands at everyone.

_Why were the people from the pool here? Why did they both look so smug? Why did they leave me alone with Edward? _

Not that I was complaining, it just didn't seem like something Alice and Rose would do. It really only takes one person to go to the store.

"That's Emmett and Jasper," Edward introduced gesturing his hands to them. "My friends." That made sense.

Once he spoke I realized how close we had gotten. He smelled too damn good, I couldn't help but gravitate towards him. I quickly leaned back against the headboard to clear my head. Edward sat in the middle of the bed and leaned back on his hands.

I looked back over at Alice and she gave me a pointed look. Clearly, our behavior did not go unnoticed.

"Can I talk to you guys for a minute…_alone_?" I asked. I needed to know what was going on, because they apparently had something up their sleeves.

"Sure," they replied in unison with innocent smiles.

I walked past Emmett and Jasper and heard them laughing.

Once we had gotten into the living area and closed the door to the bedroom, I turned around and spoke.

"So, I see you guys got…close." Rose winked. I blushed from her comment.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" I purposely ignored her comment.

"Nothing," Alice answered.

"Bella, you hit your head. I think you're a bit confused," Rose stated.

"Well, yeah I'm confused! Those guys you were yelling at not too long ago, you're now best buds with? Why did you leave me here alone? What has you looking so smug? And…"

Alice cut me off before I could finish with anymore questions.

"Whoa. Slow down!" She looked thoughtful for a minute before answering. "While you were playing doctor with McDreamy, we grew to like Emmett and Jasper, thank you very much. They actually aren't that bad…" During her miniature speech, her tone had gone from teasing, to wistful, to somewhat defensive.

"Alice, you barely even know them."

"You can learn a lot about people in short time, Bella," Rose answered matter-of-factly.

She had a look of adoration and that's when I realized what all this was about. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed right when they walked in the door. It was painstakingly obvious.

"You like them don't you," I accused. It was a statement more than a question.

"Bella," Alice started to get defensive but I knew that tone.

"Don't even bother, Alice. Just answer the question." I wasn't angry, just annoyed that she was avoiding the question.

"Yes! I know I haven't known Jasper for that long but it's like he's my soul mate. I don't think anyone could be anymore perfect for me," she answered wistfully.

"Wow," I said eyes wide. This was a first and I honestly didn't know what to think.

_Soul mate? Seriously?_

I decided not to respond. I didn't really know what to say to that. "So Rose, you have taken to Emmett I presume?"

"God, Bella. We aren't in 19th century England, cut the dramatics." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I like him. He's amazing, and he's hot. Enough said."

"Okay, so…fine. You like them. I'm happy for you, really." I looked at them both in the eyes to show my seriousness before continuing. "But you never answered my questions."

"Fine," Alice huffed. "We left you here with him because, news flash, Bella, he's hot and he's a doctor. We honestly didn't think it was a big deal." She rolled her eyes.

I scoffed. "So…let me get this straight…I'm passed out from nearly drowning, all the while you guys were thinking how _hot_ he was?" I wanted to be angry but grateful at the same time, because they had a valid point. He _was_ good looking.

_What has gotten into me?_

"Technically, we were staring at our men. But I won't lie, he's not bad on the eyes…at all," Rose chimed in.

"_Our men"?_

"Thanks, I feel so loved," I quipped.

"Seriously, Bella? You know we would never leave you unless we knew you were safe. He told us you were going to be fine. He's a doctor. Nothing a few Tylenol and an ice pack couldn't fix."

"He's a stranger!" _A hot stranger, but a stranger nonetheless._

They both burst out laughing. "We're not in the second grade anymore, B... Stranger Danger is long gone."

I glared at them not even bothering to respond. I didn't know what to say if I opened my mouth anyways.

Yes, he was handsome…or hot as hell. Either one. But still, they didn't even know him and they left me alone?

"Edward saved you. He's staying here with Emmett and Jasper at the hotel, plus he is a nice guy, and he was genuinely concerned about you when you hit your head at the pool," Alice started.

"Stop over thinking it," Rose added.

I sighed, willing to drop the subject for now. "So what do we do now? And you never answered my second question. What was with all the giggles?"

They both looked down at my body and then smiled huge grins. Then I remembered what I was wearing and blushed.

"He was being nice. I was cold. It was his medical duty….shut it."

"Say it," Alice said.

"What?"

"That we were right," she stated matter-of-factly.

"No."

"You know it's true," Rose said with a knowing smile. _Ugh._

"Fine! You were right; he is incredible. What else do you want from me?" My attempt at sarcasm alleviated the final bits of tension in the room.

"To tell us why you both were so close when we walked in…" Alice wiggled her eye brows suggestively.

"Shut up," I said as sternly as possible, but the small smile playing at my lips gave me away.

He was beautiful, yes, and I was now obsessed with his smell. I just didn't want them to know that. They would never end up dropping it.

"We should all go out to dinner! You know, to _thank _them for their kindness," Alice said with a wink.

"I _love _that idea," Rose deviously responded.

"I don't know, we've already caused them enough trouble."

"Bella…damn it, I want to go out with that hunk of a man in there and you aren't stopping me," Rose exclaimed.

Both Alice and Rose walked past me to go back into the bedroom. I really had no other choice but to follow them.

I walked over to Edward who was still lying on his bed against the headboard with his legs crossed at the ankles splayed out in front of him. His crooked grin nearly made my knees buckle. He was perfection.

Alice and Rose were talking to Jasper and Emmett in the other room, clearly leaving us alone to talk.

"So, you probably want this back…" I muttered.

"Bella, you can give it back to me later…it gives me an excuse to see you again," he replied with that goo inducing smile.

I blushed furiously. "O-Okay."

He stared deep into my eyes and I did the same for him, just looking. The room was silent expect for our breathing and the ticking of the clock. I realized then that I was leaning into him again.

_My subconscious must have a thing for him…_

"Are you feeling better? The medication should have kicked in by now," he stated, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better. Thank you for everything," I genuinely replied.

"Actually, you can let us repay for your help by going out to dinner with us? We haven't had a chance to go out yet," Alice's voice sounded from the doorway. I hadn't even noticed she walked in.

I blushed again at her obvious attempt at asking them out.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Edward quirked an eyebrow and gave me a small smile, showing that he was just teasing.

"No! I mean… yes! I…I do… I just don't want you to think you have to…" I stuttered awkwardly.

_Gosh, he must think I am such an imbecile._

"Okay then, we'll meet you guys in your rooms at…seven?" Edward looked at his friends and they both nodded eagerly from the doorway.

"Rooms 402 and 404," Rose stated confidently, smiling seductively at Emmett.

"See you soon," Edward whispered in my ear. I had not even realized he stood up from the bed.

He was standing so close and all I could _smell_ was him, all I could _see _was him, and I could _hear _was him. God, he was dazzling me.

"Uh-huh," I mumbled too dazzled by him to even for a coherent sentence. He chuckled at my jumbled state.

I barely knew this man, and yet he already left me speechless. _This is going to be a long night. _


	7. Getting Ready and What to Do? B&E POV

**A/N: Hi! Yes, I am still working slowly but surely on this story.  
Hopefully, I will be in the heart of it by the time school starts. Maybe even finish it if I can get the incentive.  
So...here is them getting ready for their night out. I am actually working on the next chapter right now.  
So that means it should update soon...maybe this weekend still. I wanted to add their night out in this chapter...  
but I couldn't because it would make it ridiculously long and I like to keep my chapters around 4,000 words.**

**Anyways, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or The Bachelorette. I just mold them together. And make the characters curse.**

* * *

**Getting Ready **

_Bella POV_

**Los Angeles****, California**

_May 2009  
_

Leaving Edward's room was harder than I thought. Why would I have trouble walking out the door? It was just like any other room in this hotel. He was just any other man. Wasn't he?

I mean, he is just…_Edward_. I knew I was lying to myself. Edward was not _just_ any other man. He was freaking Adonis himself.

Those green eyes had such depth they reminded me of a calm summer ocean tide, pulling you in. I could stare into his eyes forever and never bore. And that unruly honey bronze sex hair was more than enough to make my knees weak…not like I didn't already have that problem. My god, that man's face: I could look at it for hours. He was literally flawless. His abs? _Is there such thing as a 12 pack?_ Well, he surly was packing one. Although, wasn't too buff similar to his other bear-like friend, but he was lean and muscular. Just perfect.

_Freakin' heaven on earth, that man. _

Alice talking a mile a minute brought me from my thoughts.

"So I was thinking for her the white dress might work. Or how about that midnight blue one?"

Rose pondered this for a moment. "I think the white one will work for tonight. It's safe because it's more casual but still can be dressy if you wear it right."

I coughed loudly as we stepped onto the elevators. I pressed the button for our floor and turned to my meddling friends.

"I'm standing right here. Could you not talk like I am some American Girl doll you dress for your enjoyment?"

"Bella, we were just planning our outfits for tonight. You were obviously lost in your thoughts anyway." She smirked.

I smiled sheepishly, hoping they wouldn't ask what I was thinking about.

"So what were you thinking about…" Alice asked knowingly. Rose gave me the same look.

"Don't act like you don't know!" She was so evil sometimes.

"My, my, Bella. Someone has a crush," Alice exclaimed jumping up and down while clapping her hands together.

The elevator chimed as we arrived at the fourth floor and we exited the elevator as a family of five got on.

"We aren't in grade school anymore, Alice," I responded while walking towards my room, hoping to end the conversation. "You don't have 'crushes'." I air quoted the word crushes.

She just laughed and looked at Rose with an evil glint in her eye.

"We are totally going to make you over. Edward will be eating out of the palm of your hands when we're through with you!" Alice smiled brightly at her plan.

I groaned loudly. "What is it this time?"

"Well, to make you over, duh!" She looked at me exasperated for not catching on.

"Well, that much is obvious," I mumbled while walking over to my door and pulling out my key. They stopped outside their door also, calling over their heads to meet me in their room in 20 minutes, showered and freshly groomed.

_What the hell was that supposed to mean? _

I made my way into the suite's luxurious bathroom. I stripped off Edward's shirt and folded it neatly on the counter before taking off my bathing suit and turning the knob to the 5-star shower.

Donald Trump's shower could not top this… Okay, maybe that was pushing it, but the intent is crystal clear. The shower was amazing.

After a quick yet, relaxing shower, I was fully clean and shaved with my hair blown dry. Searching the room, I found a white fluffy robe to wrap myself in before making my way over to Alice and Rose's room.

I walked over to their room through the adjoining door and made my way into their bathroom only to find them both already showered

Alice set up a whole freaking makeup department complete with a hair salon on the bathroom's black granite counter top. It looked like Miss America back stage.

I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to speak. There was a stool right next to the sink so I sat down without a word and let them work their magic.

Alice squealed, most likely at the fact that I was not putting up a fight.

"You have been doing so well, Bella. Not arguing at all yet? This has to be a record." She laughed happily while Rose left the bathroom.

"Did we decide on the white," she asked from the other room.

"Yeah! It will be perfect," Alice responded while brushing, curling, pulling and tugging on my hair.

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the next hour or so, hoping to calm my nervous jitter.

What felt like hours later, I was all finished with my hair and makeup. I had faced away from the mirror through out my makeup session so I had yet to see anything. Alice started on getting ready herself while I went in the room to get dressed.

Rose handed me a garment bag and a pair of black open toed heels. I was surprised to find that they were a shorter heel and I decided I would try them on before demanding a pair of flats.

While Rose and Alice finished getting ready in the bathroom, I pulled out the white jersey spaghetti-strap dress and carefully put it on. It was, surprisingly, nice-looking on. The bust had black beading detail while the white jersey of the dress flowed down to my mid-thigh. It was a little short for my liking but other than that, I loved it.

I put on the black shoes and found that they were comfortable and not too high. Well, as comfortable as a pair of high heels can be.

Minutes later Rose and Alice walked out of the bathroom dressed beautifully in their dresses. Alice wore a floral strapless dress with a metallic hint to the material. It complimented her quirky side very nicely. Rose opted for a little more sex appeal so she wore a black halter dress with pale pink edging that hugged her body all the way to her thighs.

They both looked amazing and I was suddenly feeling very inferior. The minute that thought crossed my mind, they gave my stern, knowing looks.

"Don't you dare even start, Isabella Marie Swan! You look amazing! Have you even looked in the mirror," Alice chided before I shook my head no.

"Well, I think once you do, you will definitely feel better," Rose added.

"You both look amazing, there's nothing to compare," I said while reluctantly walking over to the tall mirror hanging behind the bathroom door.

Wow, I had to give them credit. I actually thought I looked pretty good. The dress fit flawlessly, but not so tight as to appear promiscuous. My hair hung down my back in soft waves. The makeup Alice applied wasn't too dark but just enough to give me a natural glow. It was amazing what a little makeup and a nice dress could do to a woman's confidence.

I turned around and smiled at them both.

"Thank you. I feel a little better," I told them both before I heard a knock at the door.

Alice clapped excitingly and pulled all of us from the bathroom to the front entryway of the suite.

"Ready," she asked me.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really," Alice said with a small laugh.

"Go get 'em tiger," Rose added with a wink while I concentrated on breathing.

The nerves kicked in full force and I tried to rationalize with myself before Alice walked over to open the door.

I needed to appear confident. I knew men liked confident woman, so I put on a brave front, ready to face Edward in all his glory.

* * *

**What to Do?**

_Edward POV_

**Los Angeles****, California**

_May 2009  
_

Bella was…amazing. There was no other way to describe it. I know we didn't talk for that long but I felt somewhat…_attached_ to her already. It was as though a _physical pull_ lead me to her. I never felt that before.

My god, when she got up off the bed and my shirt she wore rose up with her bathing suit bottom—exposing her creamy white skin—I had to hold back a groan. She was so beautiful and I couldn't help but let a gasp slip at the sight. When she turned to ask what was wrong, I quickly diverted my attention and mumbled something—presumably incoherent words. I don't think I could tell you what my answer to her question was.

The prospect of getting to see her again tonight gave me hope. Hope; I don't know what for, but my heart swelled with it. _Was_ that hope that I felt? If it wasn't, then what was I feeling?

I set those thoughts aside; nervous excitement happened to get the best of me while I stood in my room dressed and ready two hours early.

I don't know where the confidence I had when she was standing in my room came from. I had practically told her I wanted to go out with her and whispered seductively in her ear. She smelled too good, I couldn't resist. I don't know where the courage came from for that, but I did it anyways.

When we both realized how close we had gotten she quickly backed away. I don't know if it was a involuntary reaction or if she just didn't want to be near me. And then, she acted as if I didn't want to go out with her. It was quite confusing.

A knock at the door interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Open the damn door, Eduardo!"

"Fucking hell, Emmett!" These new names and phrases he was getting out of that damn book were really starting to piss me off. "Hold on!" I waited until the banging stopped before I opened the door to reveal Emmett and Jasper dressed and ready to go out.

Emmett wore worn down jeans and a grey Def Leppard t-shirt while Jasper stuck to the more-than-casual style with dark wash jeans and a white button up. I, however, wanted to make a good impression—seeing as she has only seen me in my swim trucks—by wearing dark wash jeans and a green button up with the sleeve rolled up to my elbows. The weather was mid sixties and I did not want to get too hot tonight.

"Dude, what's up with the 'fuck'? That a rare one coming from your prude mouth." He smirked knowingly before adjusting his features to that of an innocent child. He reminded me of a kid trying to charm their parents after getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar. However, he was right. I often cured, yes, but rarely did I use the "F" word—so to speak.

I mumbled my negative response to the new nickname he recently appointed me.

_Eduardo. _I felt like one of Enrique Iglesias' back up dancers._ What the hell._

He laughed. "I must have struck a nerve on that one Eddie—or should I say _Eduardo_." He wiggled he eyebrows suggestively.

"God, Emmett. Do. Not. Call. Me. That," I growled. I couldn't help but let myself get annoyed. Albeit, he was in all probability only doing it to piss me off but at that point I couldn't really bring it in myself to care.

"Calm down, man." He looked at me with the face that said _'it's Emmett; he's just trying to piss you off'_. "Anyways, what's the plan for tonight? We should have thought this through, guys…" Jasper said thoughtfully.

"Well, I was thinking we should do something fun, I want her to remember this night," I replied. It was true. I wanted Bella to remember me because I wanted to go out with her again. I knew this and I haven't even talked to her for longer than a few minutes.

"Eddie's got it baaaaaaad," Emmett sung from his new perch on the living area couch.

Jasper and I walked over and sat down at the chairs across from Emmett contemplating an idea of where we should go.

"Emmett, I doubt you are in any different position from me right now," I responded casually, showing him the little effect his teasing had on me.

"Huh?" He looked at me as if I just grew a third head. Sometimes Emmett could be a little dense. You need to explain things to him in more than just a few words.

_I hope Rosalie can handle him. _

I scoffed at my own thoughts. Rosalie seemed like a tuff enough girl. I'm pretty sure she could take care of herself and Emmett.

"Don't you have it," I used air quotes for my next words, "Baaaaaaad for Rosalie, too?"

"Touché, man, Touché," he answered shaking his head back and forth. That was…different for Emmett. Backing down so easily in any banter or argument was not his usual way of handling things. He really must like Rosalie.

His reply reminded me of my conversation with Bella and I knew we all had it bad for these girls.

After chatting for a while and pacing the room in anticipation of the night, we finally decided on where we were going to take the girls.

What felt like centuries later, it was finally time to go meet with the girls. We walked out to the elevators and made our way up to the fourth floor.

I realized I was nervously running my hands through my hair, perhaps making it look like a total birds nest but not really bringing myself to care at this moment.

Emmett knocked on the door while Jasper and I stood next to him.

Alice answered. "Hey guys! Come on in."

As I walked into the front room, my eyes immediately landed on Bella and all the air in my lungs came out in one big 'whoosh'.

She was stunning in a short white dress and black heels. Her pale skin contrasted beautifully with her long wavy brown hair. The heels she wore made her silky legs look miles long. She looked up at my shyly as I grinned at her from ear to ear.

I walked over at a loss for words. "You look…" I shook my head trying to come up with the best way to describe her sexiness.

"Is it too much? Where exactly are we going? Cause I can change. I have a pair of jeans and a jacket in my room. Should I change? I mean—"

I cut off her rambling quickly. "Beautiful. Astonishing. Sexy. There are no words, Bella, to describe how amazing you look. You're perfect."

She grinned up at me shyly, blushing. Before I even realized what I was doing, my hand lifted up to cup her face, the pads of my thumbs running over the warm skin of her cheeks.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she quipped while smirking.

"Well, thank you." I smiled and dropped my hand reluctantly.

I then realized we were in the same room as the other two "couples" and turned around to see them both in the same position we were; standing close and talking in hushed tones. Other than Emmett and Rosalie, of course; while he ogled her from top to bottom, she smacked him upside the head, earning an "Owww, baby!"

"So, we decided maybe we could go out to dinner first before maybe going dancing?" I looked over at Bella and she blanched white with wide eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" I thought it was a good idea for a first date, especially as a group date. I didn't want to move too fast. I would also be lying if I said I didn't want to dance with Bella.

"It's just…I can't dance," she responded nervously.

I laughed. "Sure you can."

"No. Really, I can't," she replied looking down at her feet.

"Bella is just being silly." Alice looked over at us, speaking for the first time to the group since we came in the room. Everyone was too busy lost in his or her other date.

Bella looked like she was about to argue but Alice and Rosalie gave her a stern look and she backed off.

"Let's get going then," Alice happily said while hugging herself to Jasper.

"Oh wait! I forgot your shirt in my room," Bella added quickly.

"We can meet you guys in the lobby," Rose said from Emmett's side.

"Okay, we'll meet you down there in a few minutes," I added as they walked out the door.

Bella walked through the door adjoining her room to this room and I followed.

"You know, it's really not big deal. You could give it to me anytime…" Maybe that way I could have an excuse to see her again.

"It's just right…here," she said while walking into the bathroom and picking up my folded shirt off the countertop.

"Thank you," I said as I took the shirt from her hands. We began walking out her room and to the elevators.

"No, thank _you_. You are the one who let me borrow his shirt. You probably don't have much clothing with you while you are here on vacation, anyways. So this was really…sweet of you." She looked up at me through her lashes and I just wanted to grab her and kiss her with everything I had.

"It's really not a problem. I actually plan on staying for a while," I added as I pressed the button to my floor so I could drop the shirt off.

This answer brought up a whole new question. What about the show? The beginning of next week I was contracted to be on a reality TV dating show. How do you tell someone that? This was so messed up. I finally meet someone and it just so happens I have this crap in the way. Thanks so much Jasper and Emmett.

"How long?" Bella's voice brought me back to the present as we stood in the elevator.

"How long, what?"

"How long are you going to be here…on vacation," she replied smiling at me.

"Oh…um, a while. It's a long trip." I couldn't give too much away until I found out how or what I was going to tell Bella about the show. That's if I was going to tell her at all.

She looked at me dubiously before smiling again. "I see."

"How about you? How long do you plan on staying here?"

"Well, same as you: quite a while. I have a lot going on." She looked down nervously at her feet shifting her weight from her right foot to left.

"Like what?"

"Just…business stuff," she answered half-heartedly. I figured whatever it was, was private and she didn't want to share right away. I knew the feeling, so I dropped the subject.

Just then, the elevators doors opened and we walked down he hallway to my suite. I unlocked the door and quickly tossed the shirt in the living area before walking back out with Bella. I made a mental note not to wash it. It smelled like her and I wouldn't ruin that—ever.

We walked back to the elevators in comfortable silence, relishing the others presence. At least, I was relishing hers.

As soon as we stepped in the elevators, I saw two guys standing there. They both eyed Bella as if she was a piece of meat. I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to my side. They didn't get the picture, obviously, still eyeing her up and down, so I threw them both my steely glare. That seemed to register with them and they finally backed down.

Bella seemed oblivious to the whole exchange.

We made our way into the lobby once we got off the elevators and walked over to where everyone else was standing.

"Hey guys. Ready to go? We can take the limo, Bella!" Alice jumped up and down.

Limo? Why the heck do they have a limo?

Bella suddenly tensed in my arms and looked at me cautiously.

"Limo?" I raised my eyebrows in question, wondering what has her so worked up.

"Uh, yeah…this trip is sorta special occasion…so we have a limo," she stuttered awkwardly.

I laughed at her nervous expression. "Sure, that's fine. I was just curious."

I didn't fail to miss the look Bella shot Alice while we walked out of the hotel with our respective others.

A long black limo parked outside the hotel, with an older man standing by the door, holding it open. Seeing as we were staying at a 4-star hotel, it was not all that uncommon.

It was already getting dark outside so the lights inside the limo were turned on, adding to the experience of LA.

I briefly considered why the girls would want a limo to roam around LA in. Then I figured, who _wouldn't_ want a limo to drive around LA in, and dropped the thought.

Once we all got in, we decided to go to Capperi Ristorante, an elegant casual italian restaurant not too far from the hotel. After dinner, we were going to head out to a club in downtown LA to get some drinks and dance a little. I could hardly wait.

I looked over at Bella to see her smiling and laughing with her friends. They started to all sing to some song that came on the radio station we were listening to and I grinned from ear to ear at the sound of her voice. It was phenomenal, yet I wasn't at all surprised. This woman took my breath away and she didn't even know it.

She seemed to grow more confident as the night started. So far I had seen shy Bella and confident Bella...both were incredibly sexy in their own ways.

Bella was so beautiful and she didn't even know it. I was determined to show her just how beautiful she was tonight.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Live in the LA area and know of any good clubs for them to go to? Let me know! Also! What would you like to see them do on their night out?  
HUNDREDS of people read this story a day, but no one let's me know! I want to hear your opinions :)**


	8. A Night Out on the Town Part 1 BPOV

**A/N: Yes, I love you all. Here is PART 1 of the next chapter. _Part 2 _will be posted either tonight or tomorrow.  
Part 2 will be of them at the club and then some Edward/Bella alone time! Whoot whoot!**

**Hehe Anyways, Enjoy! Let me know what you think and  
any questions you want me to have Edward ask Bella and vice versa!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Bachelorette. I don't want to either. This is just for fun.  
**

* * *

**A Night Out On the Town**

_Bella POV_

**Los Angeles, California**

_May 2009_

When Edward walked into the room, I stood frozen. He wore a dark green shirt that matched his eyes flawlessly and dark wash jeans that hung low on his hips. The muscles in his forearms flexed as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to me.

I smiled at him although after seeing him dressed up like that, my confidence shot down the slightest bit. He grinned at me from ear to ear by the time he reached me.

"You look…," he trailed off while shaking his head.

_What was wrong?,_ I thought. _Was something wrong with my outfit? Was the dress too fancy? Did he not like it?_

"Is it too much? Where exactly are we going? Cause I can change. I have a pair of jeans and a jacket in my room. Should I change? I mean—" I rambled on and on before he cut me off with the sweetest words.

"Beautiful. Astonishing. Sexy. There are no words, Bella, to describe how amazing you look. You're perfect."

I smiled at him as he cupped and caressed my cheeks with his warm hands. I let him know he looked pretty damn good himself before he thanked me and dropped his hand.

I inwardly sighed, sad at the loss of contact. The buzz generated from our skin still resonating on my cheek. I clenched my fists to keep from bringing my hand to my face to feel where he had touched me.

The small gesture of his hands on my cheeks surprised me in the best possible way. With Edward, I felt comfortable and safe. He was inviting and for some reason I could not tell you, I felt like I had known him for a lot longer than a few hours. I couldn't explain the feeling content I felt; I didn't understand it. I decided, though, that dwelling on the _whys_ would screw up my plan; my plan at leaving my comfort zone behind. So, I ignored that train of thought for that time being.

Edward then suggested dinner…and dancing. _My god, kill me now._ That man had surprised me in everyway since I woke up from my fall. This was the first surprise I did not welcome.

I stared at him in shock trying to come up with the best solution out of this misery. Edward must have noticed my complete distress and asked me what was wrong.

I couldn't come up with any great excuses at the moment, especially with Rose and Alice in the room, ready to counter anything I said. So I stuck with the truth...I told him I couldn't dance.

Of course, he didn't take me seriously. Trying to convince him I couldn't and didn't want to dance was obviously not the right decision when we were in a room full of couples…two of which have know me long enough to not let me pass this "opportunity" up.

Alice vouched for my sanity and acted as if I was just joking and gave me look of death that said, _you better go and have fun with this man or I will mess you up three ways to Sunday! _I could hear it now.

Right before we were about to head out, I remembered Edward's shirt was left sitting on the bathroom counter in my suite.

After a confirmation that we would meet the others downstairs in a few minutes, we headed into my suite to grab it.

Edward took the shirt reluctantly, saying we could always get it later. We were standing 30 feet from my room. Why would he not want to just take it then? _Gosh, it's not like I have cooties._

When he mentioned on staying for a while, I couldn't help but relate. I asked him how long he was staying, hoping to get an idea of how long I would get to see him before he went back to Chicago.

He mentioned staying for a while on his _sort-of-vacation_. This was a pleasant surprise for me and I resisted the urge to grin widely.

I obviously wasn't going to be telling him about the show. I'm sure he would think I am all sorts of freak. What kind of woman allows herself to go on national television for a reality dating show? Me. I do. What the hell was I thinking?

Right, I wanted to live…_spontaneously_. I fought the urge to grumble incoherent profanities towards Alice and Rosalie for getting me into this mess.

I didn't, however, miss the ironic fact that if I hadn't been selected for the show, I would have never met Edward.

_Getting a little ahead of ourselves, are we? _My right shoulder mini-she-devil thought.

_No. He obviously likes you, or he would not be here—in this elevator—ready to take you out to dinner. _The angel on my other shoulder spoke. _He also would not have saved you from the pool incident._

Wouldn't he, though? Wasn't it his job as a doctor to save me? I could have been some old hag and he would have jumped in to save me.

Edward's voice brought me back from my inner monologue. It had only been a few moments before he had spoken.

I realized I had been having a conversation with my fake shoulder devil and angel. I seriously considered my sanity at that point.

"How about you? How long do you plan on staying here?"

What do you say to that?_ Uh…I don't know a few months? Maybe more? Don't worry, you'll see my bright and shining face on commercials all over the US soon enough. _Ugh.

I opted for the easier route. Relate. "Well, same as you: quite a while. I have a lot going on."

I looked down hoping he would not see my face and ask more questions.

"Like what?"

I briefly realized we seemed to have in common one thing; our hesitancy to let the other know our reason for staying in this ungodly city. I was not going to pry, although curiosity was nagging at me to ask him his reasoning. What was he hiding? Stalker? Crazy Ex-girlfriend? Business?

I answered him hesitantly, knowing this was not a blatant lie. "Just…business stuff." I _was_ on a business trip…technically. It was business of a personal matter…involving my not-so-existent love life.

As we walked in silence to his room to allow him to drop of his shirt, I realized it was comfortable silence. Talking wasn't always necessary. Even though I had many questions for him, tonight was not the night to ask them. Tonight, I wanted to let loose and forget about the show and everything surrounding my life back home.

I wanted to enjoy what time I had with Edward, even though that meant having to dance. I was going to be myself, and if he didn't like that, then screw him.

We walked towards the lobby where the rest of our group stood waiting for us.

"Hey guys. Ready to go? We can take the limo, Bella," Alice said while jumping around excitedly.

Alice's words made me tense up, and I glared at her. _Why did she have to mention that in front of them, _I thought. _Isn't Edward going to be suspicious that we have a limo on vacation in LA for just the three of us?_

"Limo?" said Edward with a questioning gaze. However, it did not seem to be anything more than curious. I breathed a sigh of relief at his nonchalance while trying to come up with a plausible explanation that would not be a lie.

"Uh, yeah…this trip is sorta special occasion…so we have a limo," I mumbled trying my best to sound like it was not big deal. I didn't want to try to explain what that special occasion was.

He laughed easily and I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding in. "Sure, that's fine. I was just curious."

I glared at Alice once more, communicated nonverbally with my eyes that said, _Don't mess this up, they can't know about the show._

I had yet to talk with Rose and Alice about the show regarding Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Obviously, they were serious about their feelings for them; Alice and her _soul mate; _and Rosalie with Emmett. I had never seen them so serious about a man before. _Ever_.

I decided that in that moment, I would forget everything involving my outside life and the complications it could bring to the situation. Like I had promised myself, I would be myself and enjoy our night out on the town, and if Edward didn't like that, so be it.

We got in the limo and sat next to our dates. Edward and I slid down to the middle of the long seat on the right side, Rosalie and Emmett took the left, while Jasper and Alice took the back part of the limo.

Rosalie and Alice immediately started messing with the radio, trying to find some good music to listen too. Once they settled on a Top 40 mix station, we started singing along to the songs freely.

I couldn't help but feel…free, relaxed…_happy_. This was the first time in _forever_ that I actually felt content.

Being with Edward was easy, simple. I didn't have to work at anything. I did not have to worry about mindless chatter such as small talk and pleasantries; all of that was out the window with him. Conversation flowed and it brought a smile to my face that I could just _be_ without any extra worries.

Shortly after our limo karaoke ride, we arrived at a small Italian restaurant.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper slid out of the limo first, only to wait outside the door to offer a helping hand to each of us. As Edward took my hand, I inwardly sighed, happy at the contact that generated a light buzz of energy. I had hoped that it was not only the initial shock of my fall or some messed up part of my brain conjuring up that feeling.

I grabbed his hand—a little too forcefully, surprising him with my eagerness—and walked through the doors of the restaurant.

The front room was open, seats surrounding the area for waiting customers. I was surprised to find Edward had made reservations under his name. As he told the hostess his name, she eyed him with a look full of lust. Her bleach blond hair and black lined eyes was faker than a Gucci bag on Broadway. _Whoa. Alice is really rubbing off on me._

I kept Edward's hand grasped in mine and hugged his arm to my body as she grabbed our menus and led us to a large round table in a private area of the restaurant. _Yeah, he's on a date with me. Bitch._

Edward looked down at me as we went to sit; an amused expression crossing his face. That is when I realized I was clinging to his arm and he couldn't sit down. Sheepishly, I let go as he laughed while pulling out my chair for me to sit, the other men doing the same for Rose and Alice. The table was full with Edward and me in the booth, Emmett and Rosalie across from us and Alice and Jasper to our right, leaving the left area of the round table empty for the waiter and our breadsticks and salad.

"This is such a quant little place," Alice commented while looking at the menu. She and Jasper had been lost in their own little worlds as was Rose and Emmett; I had forgotten we were even with them. On the other hand, maybe it was I lost in my own world.

As we looked over the menus, Emmett decided to start a game.

"Okay, ladies and gents, let's play 20 questions! But instead of two people, we play as a group," he happily said with a glint in his eye.

I got the feeling that this was just who Emmett was; goofy, fun, and carefree. I liked Emmett a lot, even with the little information I knew about him, he seemed like a nice person. Glad Rosalie had found someone special to her; I smiled at her assuring my approval. She laughed and shook her head at his childish nature. It was nice to see Rosalie so casual about everything.

Edward laughed at Emmett's eagerness. "Okay, you ladies up for it?"

Alice rolled her eyes, as did Jasper, as if she would ever pass it up.

"Sure we are. The question is, are you?" Rosalie looked at Edward with an eyebrow raised. I laughed at her attempt to be threatening, although her smile told me otherwise.

Edward chuckled, "Hell yes." He then looked at me next to him with a dubious face, as if to say, _Are you up for this?_

I nodded and laughed, "Bring it on."

Just then, our waiter showed up—a tall blonde man with blue eyes and greasy skin.

"Hi, my name is Jesse and I will be your waiter for the night," he spoke brightly to our table. "Is there anything I can get you?" He looked at me specifically, leaning in as he spoke in a husky tone, sending shivers down my spine as I fought back the bile threatening to rise in my throat. His breath in my face smelled like nachos and egg, a combination causing my stomach to flip uncomfortably.

Why did I always have to attract the creepsters; the name Rosalie and Alice deemed for the god-awful men that hit on us in public. Only usually, it was just me. While they received napkins after napkins full of numbers from hot men in bars and clubs, I received creepy stares and bad breath from the not-so-good-looking ones in dentist offices and mall parking lots.

Edwards arm sliding around my shoulder brought me back to the present, reminding me the hunk of a man I was out with…on a _date_. At least, _I_ thought it was a date. He seemed eager enough to want to go out when Alice mentioned it back at the hotel. I was not going to sit there and mull over possibilities about how he may or may not have liked me in a romantic aspect, instead opting to enjoy our night.

Leaning into his obvious, yet futile attempt to steer the waiter from his purvey thoughts, I sighed and smirked at Jesse. He seemed to catch a hint, and looked back over our table, taking our drink order.

And when Edward did not take his arm away from around my shoulder; I didn't complain.

Once everyone was finished giving their drink orders, the waiter sent me one last glance before walking away.

"So here are the rules," Emmett said in an official voice, getting back to our earlier conversation. I chuckled a bit at his seriousness for such a teenage game. "Each person get's twenty questions to ask any one of us, in which case you have to answer truthfully. You get one pass, but must answer an alternative question. Are we clear?" He looked around at all of us as Rosalie smacked his arm lightly and rolled her eyes. Everyone else deemed it funny, though, laughing instead. "I want a clean fight," he stated, raising his eyebrows as if to counter us.

"Emmett, this isn't WWE. Just shut up and start the game," Edward said.

"I know… I've always wanted to say that, though," he bellowed with a bright smile, causing everyone to erupt into laughter once again. "Rose, what is your favorite position…"

She looked sternly over at him and smacked him upside the head. _How_ _many times was that tonight, already? I should really keep track. _

"In football?" Emmett added.

Edward cracked up laughing, along with Jasper. I let a giggle slip through my façade of acting grossed out.

"Linebacker."

"See! You all have dirty minds! You didn't let me even finish my question!"

The laughter slowly died down. I looked up at Edward from his arm around me and I sighed happily. He looked even more gorgeous with a genuine smile on his face. I was such a sap.

The waiter came back with our drinks, seemingly harmless. After taking our orders and menus, we were back to the game.

"How much do you weigh?" Rose asked curiously but she eyed him like a piece of meat.

He winked before answering. "265 pounds of muscle, baby," he answered a bit too loudly, causing some people in the restaurant to stare.

"Is that true?" I asked, whispering in Edward's ear.

He stiffened for a moment and shuddered before answering. "Yes," he chuckled breathlessly.

"Are you okay?"

"Definitely…more than okay, actually," he answered me, looking straight into my eyes. I then realized our proximity again, and slowly sat back down in my seat.

Alice chimed in, almost _too_ excited for the game. "Jasper, what is your favorite thing to do outside work?"

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Shut up, Emmett. Don't even start," Alice interrupted him before he had a chance to open his mouth.

"Hey! You brought that one on yourself, young lady," Emmett pouted.

"Anyways, Jasper?"

"Oh, let me think… it used to be basketball or watching the history channel. But now, I would have to say spending my time with you has become quite pleasant." He winked as she laughed and scooted closer to him. It almost made me want go gag at their apparent teasing and cheesiness; although, if it made Alice happy, I couldn't complain.

"Same question to you, my lady," he replied.

"Shopping, and hanging out with my girls."

"That was such a waste of a question," I laughed. Everyone knew Alice and her love to shop.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me. Then as if she just had an important thought, a slow devious smile spread across her face. She leaned over and whispered into Jasper's ear, then Emmett's. Emmett laughed and did the same for Rosalie.

I turned to whisper loudly into Edward's ear jokingly, "What do you think they are whispering about?"

"I wish I knew," he laughed.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I looked at her with an eyebrow raised, challenging her. Everyone besides Edward and I looked mischievous and I got the feeling this wasn't going to be good.

"Oh, nothing, really," she answered with an innocent smile. "Your turn."

I blushed a bit at the attention, but managed to make myself relax, remembering my promise to myself. "What's your favorite color?"

Edward laughed. "Blue. Or recently, brown."

I cocked an eyebrow in question. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Brown is the color of your eyes."

I blushed furiously, which I'm sure did not go unnoticed.

"What is one decision you have made lately that you regret?"

I looked straight into his eyes and answered. "I don't have any." I wanted to convey the fact that I was _glad_ I met him and was there.

I then become conscious of the fact that I was lying. I _did _regret something; having to go on the show. Although, if I hadn't decided to do the show, I would not have me Edward at all. It was a bittersweet thought. That's when I started to realize the position I was putting myself in. Quickly, my eyes shot down to my hands in my lap. Lying was never a friend of mine, he would have read right through me and I didn't want to give him the impression I was lying about what I said out loud.

This went on and on for quite a while. Each couple asking their dates different questions ranging from favorite colors, favorite smells, size of shoe they wear, childhood memories, etc.

Around halfway through our questions our food came. I ordered the original lasagna, while Edward decided on the chicken parmesan.

"Yours looks really good," I complemented.

"Would you like to try some?" He cut a piece of chicken and lifted it in question.

I nodded happily. "Yes, please."

Instead of putting the piece on my plate like I thought he would, he slowly brought he fork up to my mouth. I stared at him for a minute trying to figure out what to do before opening my mouth. The chicken tasted heavenly.

I laughed a bit at our cheesiness, just as bad as Alice and Jasper. "I didn't realize we were reenacting Lady and the Tramp."

He just laughed and shook his head, as if disbelieving of my corny joke.

"So…Edward," Alice drawled out. "Who was your last girlfriend and why did you break up?"

I choked on the chicken loudly, causing everyone to stare and snicker. Edward blushed, yes, he _blushed_ while handing me my water.

"Do you need anything?" He looked at me concerned.

I shook my head vehemently and blushed. "No, I'm fine." I shot Alice a dirty look and she snickered, unfazed.

"Well?"

"Um…well, Tanya was a secretary…at J we broke up because she wasn't the person I thought she was."

"_J & E_?" I recognized the title but couldn't pinpoint where. Also, I wanted to steer the topic away from _Tanya_.

Was I jealous? _Maybe_. Had I known the guy for less than a day? _Sure._ Did I care? _No._

"Jasper and Emmet own a real estate business." Oh. _Oh._

"I didn't even put two and two together at first! Your business works with all the rich people to find houses," I laughed.

Both men laughed, too. "Yeah, basically," Jasper responded.

I sighed, glad the distraction worked. Alice shot me a pointed look, but I acted as if I didn't notice.

The questions went along the same path: Edward and me. Every other question was targeted at us and none of them were first date suitable.

Who were my ex-boyfriends? Who was my first? On a scale of 1-10, what would I rate Edward?

The list was the same for him. I was utterly embarrassed and permanently red in the face before I finally stood up from the table.

"_Alice. Rosalie._ Ladies room?"

We got up from the table and walked into the bathroom sitting area. I spun around, pointing at them. "What are you _doing_?!"

They both looked at me innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about, Bella." Alice smiled.

"You sure as hell do! What's with all the questions?"

Rosalie dropped the act and looked at me seriously. "Bella, we know these are all questions you would be too embarrassed to ask about, so we are doing it for you."

"Thanks, but I really don't need your help!" I stared at them incredulously. What the hell made them think this wouldn't piss me off? "And why would you waste your questions with us? Don't you want to know about Jasper?" I looked at Alice. "And Emmett?" I looked over at Rosalie.

"Technically, we had more chances to talk when you were unconscious in Edward's hotel room. We learned all the basic stuff already. Everything else I want to know, I wouldn't ask in front of you guys," Rose responded.

I huffed and tried to sort through what I wanted to say. "Okay, I _get_ it. But stop. I can handle myself. I'm a big girl. You both need to stop meddling."

Alice looked hurt and Rosalie rolled her eyes. Yet, they both nodded.

"Bella, we only wanted to help," Alice added remorsefully.

"I understand that, really, I do. But please, don't next time. It was over share—especially for first date material…Okay?

They both nodded with apologetic smiles.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes teasingly and laughed. "Let's enjoy our dinner with our hunky dates. No more twenty questions."

"Agreed," Alice said.

Rose looked skeptical. "As long as you promise to keep talking to Edward. We see a change in you when you are with him… and we like it. So don't screw it up."

"Well, thanks Rosalie. That means a lot to me," I said dryly, knowing that was the only response I was going to get from her.

Making our way back to the table, I felt relieved the game was over.

Dinner went on easily. Everyone chatted and laughed together. Edward stayed close to me, securing his arm around my shoulder throughout the night. This went on usually when Jesse came by to check on us.

Soon we were full and everyone was giddy to go to the club. Nerves started to kick in at the thought of dancing with Edward. He obviously knew my clumsy ways, yet, I didn't want to embarrass myself any further.

After the men insisted on paying the bill, we walked out of the restaurant and to the limo.

"Ready to go dancing?" Alice asked excitedly once we were all in our seats.

"Hell to the Yes! Fairy Dust," Emmett bellowed from his seat. Alice and Emmett bickered back in forth playfully but I the breathy voice in my ear made me loose all coherent thought.

"I can't wait to dance with you," Edward whispered in my ear. I shivered from his warm breath on my skin.

"Mhmm," was my only reply. He was dazzling me, _again_. This man had to know the affect he had on me.

He sat back up and chuckled. _Yes, he knew._

As we drove through LA, I thought about my earlier promise to myself and repeated it like a mantra. I would be myself. Enjoy the night. No more shy, embarrassed, Bella.

It was time to turn on confident, sexy Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review and let me know what you think! I want to hear some questions you guys want me to have Edward ask Bella during their alone time. And vice versa. I actually end up getting more messages in my inbox with people saying they love this story than reviews every chapter! I wonder why? Lol.  
**


	9. A Night Out on the Town Part 2 EPOV

**Please read this:**

**Hello chickadees! I feel like we all need to get reacquainted...it's been so long! I know, you have rights to hate me (is it in the constitution?). Anyways, I was actually delayed in posting because I wanted to get caught up on Twilighted...this however, has taken a lot more time than I originally had hoped. And I prefer to update on the weekends...**

**I have a huge Chem Exam tomorrow and I will be busy this week so I figured update this weekend or next? This weekend it is. I am still waiting for Chapter 8 to be validated on Twilighted. I will post this chapter as soon as possible on there.**

**Please note: this chapter has not yet been sent back by my Beta. She still has it, but thanks Shawna for all the other chapters! I will just jump on here and add the fixed errors and mistakes when she sends it back to me. That's not a problem, eh?**

**Okay, I'm gonna shut up now. I am kinda nervous about this chapter...of all chapters....because I'm not sure if it flows well or if people don't get the idea that these cuties fell in "Love at first sight"....they just don't know it yet :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Bachelorette. However, I do own a Chapter 8 Part 2 that is the longest chapter yet :)**

* * *

**A Night Out on the Town  
_Part 2_**

_Edward POV_

**Los Angeles****, California**

_May 2009_

We drove through LA laughing, joking, and teasing.

Bella's brown sparkling eyes shot a glance at me every so often, and I swear to all that is Holy, I could see her soul. She looked at me with such adoration; so badly did I want to know if she was feeling what I was feeling too. That _connection_, the _chemistry_, the natural electricity between us. _That_, was something I had never felt before in my entire life, it was all new to me. I loved every minute of it.

Although, _being_ with Bella was such a bittersweet feeling.

One moment, we were laughing at some shitty joke about SpongeBob Square Pants that Emmett was so kindly telling…to snuggling and watching the LA lights pass by. That was the moment I thought, _this is too perfect_.

_Snuggling_. _I am becoming a softie._

It was too perfect. It was too easy. Something was off.

Then, at that moment, I realized it wasn't perfect. It wasn't going to be easy. Bella lived on the other side of the United States; thousands of miles away.

Yes, I knew we had just met. I knew all of that. I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander. _Does she feel this too?_ Throughout dinner, I had liked to think so. But she was so on and off. One minute, she was cuddling close to me and acting amazingly sly. The next she's timid, closed off, and reserved with a nice blush thrown on top.

I decided that night I would tell her that what we had was different. _Good _different. That it wasn't just any date. I had an undeniable attraction to her that I had never had for any other woman. However, if she didn't have those same feelings for me, I didn't want to fall for her, only to have to be rejected in the end. That wasn't how I wanted things to go.

If she thought it was just some fun time—a fling—then I would have to end it before it started. I had only known Bella for a day, and already I found her astonishing. What would have happened if I got to know her and I fell for her? That seemed like where I was headed at that point.

I hoped I wouldn't scare her. I had known her for less than a day, which meant I had to be careful with what I said.

_What the hell was wrong with me?_ Here I was thinking about professing my undeniable attraction and chemistry to this woman, whom I had only known for 12 hours. I was starting to think that maybe I was the one that hit my head in that pool this morning.

~*~

We arrived at the club twenty minutes after leaving the restaurant. I escorted Bella out of the car via the courteous nature my parents raised me upon. She smiled at me appreciatively.

_Thanks for the wonderful life lessons, Mom._

The long line to get into the club stretched far down the road. People stood angrily in their short tight dresses, a perfume cloud hanging above them. Alice and Rosalie walked straight up to the big, burly, bouncer followed by Emmett and Jasper. I looked at Bella for confirmation of what they were doing.

She looked back at me sheepishly, I wasn't surprised—quite the contrary actually. These girls were beautiful, so I wouldn't expect them to stand outside a club in line for hours when I was sure they could get in with ease.

As we neared the bouncer, grunts and complaints were heard throughout the line, while Alice just giggled and looked up at the man in black. One quick glance at all of us and we were in.

The club was dark and loud. On the first level there was a long bar and dance area with tables surrounding the perimeter. The second level was only a circumference of the first with a railing surrounding the inside. Small private booths sat in each corner with normal tables on the sides.

Alice and Rose started to drag Bella away and I reluctantly let go of her hand, not even realizing I was even holding it. A couple feet away she turned back towards us.

"You guys get the drinks. We'll find a table," Bella yelled over the music gesturing at the set of tables.

While Emmett and Jasper both took the girl's orders, I picked Bella out from their clutches for a moment. "What would you like to drink?" My mouth nearly pressed against her ear for her to hear what I was saying.

She paused for a moment, and it felt for a second like she wasn't breathing. "A Long Island Iced Tea, please."

"Nice choice." I backed away a few inches from her so I could see her face. "I'll be back in a minute," I murmured while brushing back a piece of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes.

She looked up at me, shocked, as I probably looked the same. I did it without even realizing what I was doing. Then, a slow smile spread across her face. "Okay."

I smiled in return before backing away towards Emmett and Jasper. We squeezed through a bunch of tipsy people to get to the bar. As we finally got through the crowd of people, we ordered our drinks—Rose wanted an apple martini, Alice—a Sex on the Beach, and Emmett, Jasper and I with a beer. I think we all had the same thought on our mind. Getting drunk on our first night out with the girls would not look good. I'd like to think my mother raised me better than that.

After waiting for about ten minutes to get our drinks, we finally made it back to the area of the club with the tables. Each of us holding two drinks and pushing past half naked drunk people seemed to be quite the task.

"Do you see them?" Jasper asked while searching the crowd. There was a small pause while we looked before he spoke again, "…Oh, mother of pearl."

_Always the gentleman, Jasper._

"_Jesus,_ hot buns Christ," Emmett breathed.

"What?" I asked while turning to see what their eyes were trained on.

There they were. Nope, not by any damn tables, that's for sure. Dancing in their own bubble were Alice, Rosalie, and…Holy Mother of God…Bella. The three of them were lined up back to front, grinding against each other to whatever song was playing.

I honestly couldn't tell you anything that was happening around me at that moment. An atomic bomb could have gone off and I wouldn't have noticed. With Bella in the middle, Alice and Rosalie in front and behind her, together, the three of them moved with the music. Christ, Bella looked so damned sexy, dancing in that dress. I chanced a brief look next to me at Jasper and Emmett and they both were looked the same way I probably did—wide eyes, open mouth, and heavy breathing.

As the song ended, I realized we were still standing in the same spot we were moments ago. The girls headed back towards a table that had a reserve sign on it and we silently followed.

Emmett seemed to come around from his stupor first. "Well, ladies, what a fucking awesome way to start out our night."

Bella blushed, while Alice and Rose smirked knowingly, then they walked over to Jasper and Emmett. I headed over to Bella and leant down so I could whisper in her ear.

"You looked absolutely incredible dancing, Bella…"

"I'd like to be able to say the same to you," she replied while taking her drink out of my hand, sipping it for a second before setting it down on the table, she then grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the dance floor. I set my drink down on the table before conceding and letting her take me along.

Before reaching the dance floor I turned around to spot Alice and Jasper sitting at our table, Alice on Jasper's lap. Rosalie was sitting at the table with Emmett flexing his muscles while she squeezed them.

I laughed, causing Bella to turn around curiously. Shaking my head, I followed the rest of the way.

We found a spot on the floor that was less crowded and she turned to face me, suddenly looking a little bashful.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered so quietly, I wouldn't have known what she said had I not read her lips.

Just then, Flo Rida's remix of _Low_ flowed over the speakers. I smirked at Bella while grabbing her hips to start dancing. Before we started, something flashed in her eyes; I couldn't recognize the expression on her face, but the next thing I knew she turned around placing her hips right into mine and started swinging them when the main beat of the song. Her arms came up above her head and hooked around my neck.

When the chorus came on, she looked over near our table for a second before slowly swaying down to the floor then dragging her body back up mine. Her hands followed her body all the way down and back up. The look in her eyes told me she knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

_Holy—!_

I was glad I wore my tighter pair of dark jeans. Even though it only slightly helped hide my growing problem, I was thankful for anything I could get. What the _hell_ would she have thought of me if she noticed that on our first date? Something was obviously wrong with me if I couldn't hold my shit together for one dance with a woman.

_Or maybe it's her? _At that moment, Bella decided to turn around and face me, placing her hands on my chest while she dropped down again during the chorus. She swiveled back up and tangled her hands in the hair at the base of my scalp.

Shit. _Definitely _her.

With her heavy breathing right in my ear and her body so close, I could smell her natural scent. She smelt like the sweetest fresh strawberries and a little freesia; her breath was sweet from her drink.

After dancing for a few more songs, we headed back to our empty table. The others must have already gone to the dance floor. I didn't notice—you could say I had been a little preoccupied.

I sat down with Bella to my right and put my arm around her chair. I knew I was acting a little like a caveman, but Bella brought out all these qualities in me. I don't think I had cursed as much as I had in the last 24 hours than I had in my lifetime.

After a moment of catching our breath and relaxing, I finally spoke.

"Bella, I…" I shook my head at a loss for words for a moment before I spoke again, "I can't even begin to describe what you do to me. You…you make me want to live. I mean really, _live_. I haven't felt like this…_ever_ before. I just wanted…I just wanted you to know that this isn't normal for me. It's never—I don't do this. At least, I haven't felt like this in a long time, if at all."

Although I couldn't explain what "this" was at that moment, she understood exactly what I meant.

She looked at me with softness in her features and nuzzled herself closer into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and stroked her hair. I laughed softly at how we could go from grinding against each other on the dance floor to _that_.

She looked up and while she didn't respond, I knew exactly what she was feeling. Her face was an open book. And although we had only known each other for less than 24 hours, I knew that she had to feel that too. I knew because the look in her eyes told me she understood. Whatever that connection we shared was rare and abrupt, but also stirred the most amazing feelings inside of me. Feelings I never felt before. It wasn't love, at least, not yet it wasn't. Although, I knew I could fall for her, and I would fall hard.

We fit together so easily—so perfectly—she was everything I ever wanted and it scared me a little because the situation was less than ideal. She lived in Seattle. I lived in Chicago. I had a feeling that there was something that she wasn't sharing with me. I made a mental note to ask her about it later that night, away from the club. I wanted to learn more about her. I wanted to know her favorite foods, her biggest pet peeves, guilty pleasures, whether she ironed her clothes, what shampoo she used, whether she was a cat or dog person, what her family was like; I wanted to know everything.

While still holding her gaze, I softly asked, "Do you want to go? We can go somewhere quiet…"

"I'd like that," she murmured.

Reluctantly, I stood up, pulling her up with me. We took one last gulp of our drinks before we walked towards the door.

"I'll go get the tab; can you go tell the others we're leaving? We can take a cab back to the hotel."

She nodded and headed towards the dance floor where our friends were dancing. After I paid the tab at the bar, I looked around, trying to find Bella in a sea of crazy drunken people.

As I was scanning the area, I heard a nasally voice in my ear. "Looking for something?"

I turned around to see a tall, curvy girl with the smallest article of clothing I had ever seen someone wear in public. Her makeup was caked on including dark lines around her eyes. Her bleach blonde hair and brown highlights only accented her dry, straightened hair. She was the complete and utter opposite of Bella.

"Yeah, actually I am," I responded stoically, wanting her to understand I wasn't interested.

"Oh, well no need to worry any longer. You've found me." Her cinched eyes and sly smile were, to most other men, seductive. But now, comparing it to Bella's wide gleaming smile…it didn't even compare.

"Um, sorry no, actually—," I started to say before I was cut off by arms slipping around my waist, a cheek resting on my arm.

"Hey baby, who's your friend?" Bella's soft voice asked with pseudo politeness.

_Bella just called me baby._ My heart rate accelerated. I needed to get a grip before she felt it beating out of my chest.

_She called you baby, Cullen. Get over it. She's only helping you get away from the Barbie doll. _

The look on Blondie's face was priceless. She glared at Bella for a second before looking up at me with a wicked grin. "Oh, I never caught your name?" I asked with faux interest.

"Jessica," she replied with a smirk and a wink before grabbing a napkin off the bar and writing her phone number down. She handed it to me, "Call me."

"Bitch," Bella muttered under her breath and I laughed softly.

"Uh huh," I replied with a non committal shrug. I wasn't a _total_ jackass.

I broke free from Bella's grasp on my waist, grabbed her hand in mine and wrapped my other arm around her shoulders before walking off, leaving a stunned looking Jessica behind. I tossed the napkin in the nearest trash can.

As we neared the door, the loud music and buzz of chatter lowered in volume. My arm was still around her waist; her body inclined towards mine instinctively. She stiffened suddenly and then spoke.

"I'm sorry," she apologized softly as we exited the club. Her body strained to stand up straight with my arm holding her waist to me. I looked at her questioningly. She then blushed and looked down at the ground, embarrassed. As I walked with my arm slung partially around her waist, I realized she wanted out of my embrace.

"What—?" I questioned, confusion laced in my voice, as I dropped my arm. She spoke again before I could finish.

"I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't my place," she answered quietly, her eyes still looking at the ground.

"Shouldn't have done what? Saved me from…_Jessica_?" Her name fell from my lips with disgust. I had no interest in her whatsoever. An incredulous bark of laughter escaped my throat. Did Bella really believe that I had?

"It's just," she hesitated, "you looked a little uncomfortable and I thought I would pretend to be your girlfriend or something…I don't know—it was a stupid idea." Her voice grew quieter as she spoke and I struggled to realize why she thought I hadn't been happy she came over when she did.

"Bella, I am _glad_ you came over. And this…," I whispered while pulling her to me again with my arm around her waist, "is this okay? Because it is for me….more than okay."

She looked up at me through her lashes and her eyes sparkled. "Yeah, it's more than okay for me, too." Her face was full of fascination.

"Good," I whispered as we reached the street. I hailed a cab quite easily in the busy LA night. We drove in comfortable silence back to the hotel and I thought about where we could talk or take a quiet walk; I wasn't ready to leave her.

When we reached the hotel I had an idea. I helped Bella out of the car, paid the cab driver, and walked around the stone path leading to the back of the hotel past the terrace.

"Where are we going?" she asked as I pulled her along towards my destination.

"You'll see." I sneaked a quick peek at her face from the corner of eye. She had a small smile forming on her lips.

"You're not going to kidnap me are you?" she asked almost seriously, but I saw her lips twitch the slightest bit. "That would truly be a shame. I really like you."

I stopped suddenly, ignoring her joke, and turned to face her.

"I'm glad." I smiled as she stared at me curiously, as one would stare at an insane math problem trying to figure out the answer. That's just what our _situation_ felt like.

"You're glad it would be a shame to kidnap me? I was kidding, Edward," she replied hesitantly, still looking at me as though I was crazy.

I chuckled. "No, I really like you too," I said as I brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. Her hair was so soft and silky and I had to touch it. After standing there for a moment I realized what we had said and starting laughing again.

"What is it?" she asked with a smile. Her brown eyes searched mine as my laughter died down.

"I feel a little bit like I have gone back in time. 'I like you, do you like me too? Check yes or no'."

She burst out laughing. _Her laughter. _I would never tire from hearing it.

"Did you do that in grade school?"

"Yes, her name was Marissa and she was dreamy," I sighed dramatically and put a faux wistful look on my face.

She laughed some more and I thought, _I did that. I made her laugh._

We reached the beach and I started to take off my shoes before she spoke up.

"What are you doing?" Her heart shaped face scrunched up in confusion as she eyed my wearily.

"Bella, you _have_ to walk barefoot in California beach sand. It's an unwritten rule." I said with faux incredulousness.

She laughed with gusto. "Oh, _it is_...Is it? The beaches in my home town are wet and cold 24/7—I guess I forgot we were in Los Angeles," she laughed playfully. "Oops," she said as she shrugged. Her bright smile told me she was enjoying our semi-banter.

"So, where exactly is your hometown?"

She slipped off her heals as she answered. I was slightly disappointed to see them go. The muscles in her calves flexed when she wore them and I found it quite sexy. Plus, they made her legs look miles long. _What can I say? I'm a legs man. Well, strictly only a "Bella's legs" man, actually. But that counts for something, right?_

"Well, I grew up in Phoenix most of my life, but then I moved to Forks to live with my dad after my mom got remarried my junior year of high school. That's actually where I met Alice and Rosalie."

We started walking towards the water; the only light coming from the LA lights and the crescent moon. Our arms brushed slightly, yet, I felt that same electrical charge I had the first time I touched her in the pool room. Decidedly, I ignored it for that moment, opting instead to ask more questions about her—I would wrack my brain with thoughts at the end of the night.

We talked for what seemed like hours while walking down the stretch of beach. I told her about the hospital and why I wanted to become a doctor—a pediatrician specifically. "My father, Carlisle, is a doctor, so that initially started the interest. I made it a point to visit my dad at the hospital once a week; I loved seeing him in his environment. One day, when I was about 17, I met an eight year old boy—Josh. He was sitting in his wheelchair on the elevator. It was obvious he was sick, his blonde hair so thin from chemo…I later found out it was cancer. I made it a point to visit him every time I went back to the hospital. We played cards in his room or pulled pranks on the nurses…," I looked down, remembering. The charge nurse had to tell me the news. "I went in one day and the Josh's room was empty. He had passed away during the night. That's when I decided I wanted to help children. Sick children barely get a start on life before they get near the end. I wanted to fix change that as much as I could."

I looked up to see silent tears streaming down her red cheeks. She was so beautiful. "I'm sorry; I didn't want to make you cry…" The pads of my thumbs brought themselves up to her face to swipe away the offending tears.

She started shaking her head before I even finished my sentence. "No, no. It's a very inspiring story, Edward. It's great to know you care so much about children. I'm sorry you had to go through that…"

We started walking and talking again.

I asked her about her writing and her family. She asked me about Carlisle and Esme, my childhood, how I met Emmett and Jasper, what I liked to do in my spare time, what my favorite food was, and more. When she questioned my guilty pleasure I thought about lying, but then thought against it. "Well, promise you won't laugh?"

We turned around to head back into the direction of the hotel; it was getting late.

"Why would I laugh, Edward? I'm sure it's not that bad. Tell me!"

"…I like to watch Rachel Ray," I mumbled.

"What was that?" she teased. "I didn't quite hear what you said."

"I said," I looked at her with a teasing glare and avoided her eyes again; "I enjoy watching Rachel Ray's show…you know, on the Food Network." Completely mortified, I thought about why I decided I should tell her in the first place. I groaned when I heard giggling and looked up to find her laughing at me.

"You're laughing…great. You promised," I pouted shamelessly. I mean, she already knew my guilty pleasure at that point, might as well go all in.

Her laughing died down to small giggles before she spoke. "No, no. I'm not laughing at you, I swear. It's just...Alice tries really hard when I ask her to help me in the kitchen, even though she really sucks at cooking, and we tease her about becoming the next Rachel Ray…I thought it was a funny coincidence."

_Jesus. Bella cooked?_ I found a woman who could cook, completely sensual. I would never admit that aloud, though.

"You…cook?"

"Yes…is that a problem?" She eyed me hesitantly.

I answered all too quickly. "No!—I mean…It's not a problem…I'm glad…That you can cook, that is. Is it obvious?" My lame answer sounded dull even to my ears. I really hoped she wouldn't catch on.

She looked at my slyly. "Well, maybe I should cook for you sometime…you know, help you figure out how you feel about it?"

A slow smile spread across my lips. "Yes, please."

She laughed before we resumed our question and answer game.

We kept talking for a while, about anything and everything. Back and forth, we never ran out of things to say.

As we neared the hotel, I grabbed her hand to help her when she stepped over a rock.

Rather than responding to her question she had asked me about my favorite season of the year, my mind filter decided to go on a nice little vacation. I hastily blurted out, "Do you feel that?"

She stopped walking and looked up at me, surprised. "What?" For a moment she frowned at me in confusion. Then, suddenly, her expression changed into an emotion I couldn't identify. She abruptly turned her eyes to the dry sand, suddenly seeming interested in the small circles she was tracing with her toes.

I lifted her face to look up at me. "_That—_I don't know…I didn't even mean to say that out loud, really. I—you don't feel that too, do you? When I touch you?" Delicately, I brushed the pads of my thumbs across each cheek.

She blushed a brilliant shade of red as her lips twitched into a smile. "…Yes, I do. I—I've never felt this before…"

I knew Bella and I had a natural chemistry, only I didn't know if_ she_ knew it. It was nice to know that she shared at least _some_ of the feelings I had. I sighed largely in relief that she wasn't just messing around with me for fun while on vacation. But, part of me had a feeling all along that Bella wasn't like that. She was different.

We walked over and sat down on a piece of dry drift wood, facing the ocean. The open run of sand spread out miles to the north and south. The beach seemed to be deserted at this time of the night. We were far out enough to not hear the hustle and bustle of LA life. For a second—just a second—it felt as if it could have only been the two of us in the world.

Instead of sitting next to her, I knelt in front of her, wanting to see her face and get her full attention as I spoke to her.

"Bella, I wanted you to know this is _different_ for me. Good different. I understand I don't know you that well, but I feel like I've known you for a lot longer than 24 hours," I laughed nervously. "All I am saying is…your absolutely perfect—stunningly beautiful, smart, witty, funny…a little clumsy…" I winked at her to let her know I was joking.

She laughed a small laugh then, suddenly, her face grew serious. She stared at me with intensity for a moment before responding. "I feel the same exact way," she said in a whisper.

I smiled in relief. "Thank God…I was about to have a heart attack. I see enough of those at the hospital…," I laughed. "You might have had to step in there, angel," I joked. A beat passed and I realized I called her _angel_.

_Shit. _

She smiled at my joke, looking a little shocked, yet happy. I couldn't help but sigh in relief; she didn't hate that I called her _angel_. By her expression, in fact, she seemed to like it.

Her smile faded and turn into a deep, intense stare full of emotion. I realized then that we had inched closer together during our admissions. Her face was so close to mine that I could smell the sweetness of her drink from the club on her breath.

"Bella?"

"Mhmm?" She answered—noncommittal—while still staring intently at my face.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked breathlessly as I stared back into her eyes.

Her deep brown eyes glistened in the moon light holding an unreadable emotion—_was that…confliction?_—as I swept in closer.

"…Please," she whispered so softly that I wouldn't have heard her was I not so close to her soft red ruby lips.

Slowly, but surely, I pressed my lips to hers; wanting to show her everything I couldn't say in words. She responded vigorously, molding and moving her soft lips with mine. The tension created between us throughout the day had finally found an outlet.

Still on my knees, I inched forward between her legs until mine hit the log. Without breaking the kiss I brought my hands up to her silky long hair and cradled her head. She responded with as much fervor, threading her hands past my shoulders, slowly moving them to my back and then latching them onto the hair at the nape of my neck. She pulled my hair slightly in her small hands to get closer. A groan escaped my mouth before I could stop myself.

_…Absolutely amazing. _

She shuddered somewhat when I brought my tongue to her bottom lip—massaging it in question of entrance to her mouth. She whimpered quietly.

Suddenly, a loud voice bellowed from a few yards away, "Whoa…dude! Look who it is!"

* * *

**I know, I know. So cliche to end it right there. I just thought it would be funny to keep you guessing as to who it would be. **

**So, thoughts? concerns? no angry tyrants and screaming sentences? (did that make any sense?)**

**Next chapter WILL NOT be as long of a wait, I promise you will never wait that long again. However, it may be longer than a week...Chemistry is beating me up :(**

**PS- The show is coming soon, the next few chapters! Promise! Edward and Bella still have to get to know eachother really well first for my ideas on the show to work. cough*jealousy*cough. It's gonna be a funny and bumpy ride :)**


	10. Getting to Know You BPOV

**Do you hate me? Probably. Do I still love all of you? Of course!  
****  
Long story short-- holidays + finals + finding a job + blockage of the writer + my brother leaving for Afghanistan = no chapter updates.**

I WILL, however, be chatting with my beta, Shawna, this weekend so we can figure out an outline. That will help me update maybe weekly (it's just a thought).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters. I think we all know who does. I don't need to repeat myself.**

** This hasn't yet been edited by my beta--I wanted to get it out ASAP. She will edit it though, being the awesome person she is, and then I will update it on here.**

**On with it...**

**

* * *

**

**Getting to Know You**

_Bella POV_

**Los Angeles, California**

_May 2009_

Previously…

_Slowly, but surely, I pressed my lips to hers; wanting to show her everything I couldn't say in words. She responded vigorously, molding and moving her soft lips with mine. The tension created between us throughout the day had finally found an outlet._

_Still on my knees, I inched forward between her legs until mine hit the log. Without breaking the kiss I brought my hands up to her silky long hair and cradled her head. She responded with as much fervor, threading her hands past my shoulders, slowly moving them to my back and then latching them onto the hair at the nape of my neck. She pulled my hair slightly in her small hands to get closer. A groan escaped my mouth before I could stop myself._

_…Absolutely amazing._

_She shuddered somewhat when I brought my tongue to her bottom lip—massaging it in question of entrance to her mouth. She whimpered quietly._

_Suddenly, a loud voice bellowed from a few yards away, "Whoa…dude! Look who it is!"_

~*~

_Damnit. Whoever the hell is interrupting my perfect kiss is going to get an ass whooping. _

Edward and I quickly broke apart, albeit reluctantly, but…I wasn't too fond of being stared at by some strangers while playing tonsil hockey. I still had _parts _of my dignity intact.

I looked to my right to see two guys, probably in college, standing ten feet away staring at Edward and me incredulously. They were both wearing khaki shorts and dark shirts. They had beers in their hands and a grocery bag filled with what looked to be junk food.

_Did someone say fraternity?_

"Who the hell are you?" Edward asked angrily. He was still on his knees in front of me, but his hand dropped down from my hair and slowly slid down to latch onto my waist. I think I might have been close to being one of the first females to have a premature stroke. It sure felt like it.

They laughed loudly.

_Uh, okay. We're right here. There is no need to announce the world to your annoying presence._

"I'm Andy and this is Mark…" The blonde said loudly while pointing to the tan curly haired man on his left. They were obviously drinking. Maybe not drunk—yet—but buzzed for sure.

"Is there something you need?" Edward asked with strained kindness. I could tell they were getting on his nerves. His jaw was clenched and his hands were fisting onto my shirt for dear life.

What my poor shirt did to him, I will never know.

"Dude, we just want a photo with the girl," the blonde, Andy, said. He looked over to Mark and spoke. "The guys are never going to believe this!"

" '_The girl?'_ Are you fucking kidding me?" Edward started to stand up. His anger clearly was elevating to new heights.

But then it clicked what they said.

"Wait, what?" I interrupted loudly, stopping Edward from moving by squeezing his arm.

_Oh, shit. Please tell me they didn't see the advertisement billboard. Please._

"We just want a picture, man." Mark spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Which—in their own world—it was.

A few weeks before leaving for L.A. Peter called me with instructions to go to a photo shoot in Seattle. I took Alice and Rose along and we met up with a photographer and crew at a studio in downtown Seattle. We also took a bunch of shots on the beach and around the area like Pike Place Market, the ferry, EMP, and of course the Space Needle. Basically, everything that represented Seattle to an outsider. It was their new marketing technique. This, in turn, meant there was going to be commercials and advertisements announcing the show. I had sincerely hoped—after meeting Edward—that he would be too busy with what he was doing on vacation to even notice.

Well, I hadn't planned that to happen. Mark whipped out a small digital camera and started walking towards me. Edward stood up, and seeing as I was latched onto his arm like a starfish, I stood up too.

"The hell you are. Who do you think you are?" Edward growled angrily. He inched me behind him ever so subtly, placing himself in front of me.

God, his protectiveness was hot.

_I need fix this and I need to fix this NOW, before they say something about the show._

I leaned into whisper into Edward's ear. I hated lying to him, but really at this point I had no choice. "Just give me a minute…" I kissed the spot behind his ear. "Please," I whispered.

Edward groaned loudly—almost angrily. My attempt at distracting him didn't exactly work. "Bella, why they hell do they want a photo with you?"

_Don't Lie. _"Well, they recognize me, clearly...I've helped Alice with her work stuff before," I stuttered.

_Not a Lie. Nope…no lying here._

He mulled this over in his head for a moment. "Alice works for Nordstrom?"

"Yeah…" I tried to sound confident, all the while I was chanting in my head, _Please work. Please work. Please work._

"Okay," he responded hesitantly. "So you…modeled?"

YES! See, not lying. He thought of that dumb idea himself. Since when did a _buyer _for Nordstrom have anything to do with modeling? And I am 5'4" for heaven's sake! I resisted the urge to laugh loudly at his incredulous assumption. He was such a man.

"They probably recognize me from the Ads…that's all."

_Still not a lie, Bella. Good one._ I mentally patted myself on the back, and then deduced that I might just be going a bit insane.

He grimaced. "Fine…but I really don't like it."

I smiled, glad to make it through the interrogation unscathed so far. "I know. I'm sorry." I turned to the guys who were staring at us impatiently. "Okay…But we're in a hurry so just one photo."

I turned to Edward, thinking maybe I could get him out of here before they say something, completely outing me.

"Edward, do you want to meet me on the terrace?" I asked sweetly.

He narrowed his eyes slightly and answered, "I am perfectly fine staying right here, thank you."

"Really?" I asked incredulously, sarcasm dripping in my tone.

My god, that man's pride is bigger than Simba's from the Lion King.

He stood stubbornly. "Really," he said defiantly with a nod of his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, then…guys, wanna go over there?" I asked as I pointed to a spot with a little more lighting by the terrace.

I mentally laughed at myself.

"Sure! This is great! Dude, we gotta put this on FaceBook," Mark told Andy happily. If the situation wasn't so pressing, I would have laughed out loud.

As I turned to start walking over to the terrace, Edward grabbed my elbow, turning me around to face him. Mark and Andy were oblivious as they kept walking.

"What are you doing, Bella? I just want to make sure you're safe." The look on his face told me he really wanted me to understand. And I did. And I wouldn't have cared had it been for the fact that I wasn't trying to hide my biggest secret from him.

_Don't lie, just skirt around the truth, Bella_.

"Edward, I'm just a little embarrassed…that's all. I can't walk around being rude to people now, what with my involvement—," I paused realizing what I was about to say. "I was the one who agreed to it…so I have to follow through…"

I had a feeling I wasn't talking about my pseudo modeling career, either.

He looked torn, and then reluctantly, let my arm go. "Okay, meet me in the lobby. It's getting a little chilly out."

I nodded. He leaned in and gave me another knee shaking kiss and walked away.

Reluctantly, I walked over to Mark and Andy.

_Might as well cut to the chase._ "So…where exactly did you find out about me?"

They both looked confused for a second before Mark answered, "Well, we saw this billboard for some show…but fuck, all the guys from the frat thought you were hot."

_Great, so I was right about the frat house._

And queue the blush. "Uh, yeah…okay…so…um…"

They both laughed loudly again. I stared at my feet drawing circles in the sand.

"So can we get a picture or what?" Andy asked.

"Oh, right...Yeah. Sure," I answered awkwardly. I mean what about that situation _wasn't_ awkward?

No one had ever outwardly said anything near that to me. I mean, Jason told me I was "pretty" now and then or that I "look good" but never said it so…bluntly like that. It was strange hearing that coming from complete strangers.

After indulging in their need to take a photo with me—at which point I still couldn't comprehend their reasoning…or rather, didn't understand it—I walked back to the hotel to meet Edward.

~*~

"So is this…goodnight?" I asked tentatively after walking on the elevator, Edward at my side.

He looked down at me for a moment before he answered. "Do you want it to be?"

Did I? Hell no.

"No."

"Good, then I don't either." He pressed the button to my floor before he looked at his watch. "Although, seeing as it is technically morning, there aren't many options of things for us to do."

He slung his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me to his side. I put my arms around his waist as I felt him stick his face in my hair and inhale. _Subtle._

I thought for a moment before speaking. "Well, we can..uh…just talk. Or watch a movie or something?"

_Or make out like crazy lust filled teenagers. _I pursed my lips, not wanting my thoughts to slip out.

"…Sure," he responded quietly.

We walked in awkward silence—I don't understand _why_, but there was heavy tension between the both of us. All I could hear in the quiet hotel hallway was our heavy breathing and footsteps on the carpet.

We stopped outside my door and I fumbled for my key in my clutch. Once I successfully got the door open, Edward held it while I walked in and threw my clutch on the couch in the living area.

We both walked awkwardly to the bedroom where the TV was. Why they didn't have a television in the living area, I will never know.

"So what movie did you want to watch?" I asked as I sat on the expensive bed and started to remove my shoes.

"Here," Edward whispered as he knelt down in front of me. He grabbed my foot and slowly removed my shoe; first my right then my left.

My face flushed as I tried my feet from his hand. They were probably ugly, sweaty and blistered from walking around all night.

He laughed. "Bella, let me do this."

"They're probably all nasty…"

"You actually have nice feet."

I groaned in embarrassment and put my face in my hands. "Oh my god, am I supposed to take that as a compliment? Are you going to tell me you have some creepy foot fetish?"

"No. I promise, no foot fetish," he laughed. He massaged my feet slowly, his thumb working the arch on the sole of my foot.

"Good," I moaned as he massaged a slightly sore spot near my heal.

It actually felt really good if I got past the fact that he was touching my nasty ass feet. Too soon, he stood up and took off his shoes.

"See? That wasn't so bad. You should let people do things for you more often." He smiled at me as he sat next to me on the bed. "So what movie do you want to watch?"

I really didn't give a flying fuck about the damn movie.

"Uh, let me see what they have…" I said while walking over to the big entertainment center placed in the middle of the wall on the far side of the room.

I turned the TV and found the pay per view menu. After scrolling through for a few moments, I found what we could watch.

"The Breakfast Club?" Edward asked skeptically.

"I kind of have a thing for John Hughes…" I walked back to the bed where he was laying down half way, his back propped up against all the pillows that donned the bed.

"Should I be jealous?"

"Maybe…" I smiled.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath obviously meaning for me to hear because he had a smile on his face.

"No worries though, my man John kicked the bucket. Not enough Ben and Jerry's and blockbuster rentals could heal my heart that day…" I trailed off with a wistful sad look.

"You are something else…" He laughed at me. "It really sucked he died though, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Before I went to lay down with him, I realized I was still in my dress from the club. "Do you mind if I get changed really quick?"

"Bella," he laughed. "Why would I mind? Go ahead."

"Be right back." I walked over to my suitcase and grabbed some of the pajamas we—as in Alice and Rosalie—had packed before running into the bathroom suite attached to my room.

As I changed, I thought about our night. What in the heck happened? I went from drooling over this man early this morning—not even knowing his name—and now he was in _my_ hotel room waiting for _me_ to lay down and watch a movie…after making out with my on a beach in Los Angeles.

He was my perfect man.

And why exactly was I in Los Angeles?

To be on a show to find…my perfect fucking man.

I was not lost on the irony of that.

When we got to the club, I was hesitant and totally freaking nervous. I had never been a sexually confident woman. But I felt like Edward brought out all these feelings of want in me that I had never felt before. He made me _feel _sexy and wanted.

When he brought me my drink, I blurted out I wanted to dance.

Then I realized the gravity of my foot in mouth disorder. We were in a crowded club with music only Beyoncé and her single ladies could really dance to. There was no way in hell I was going on that dance floor with him.

But I did.

When I got to a place where it was open enough to be able to even breathe, I looked over at Rose and Alice and they gave me the 'look'. The look that says, _"You better dance with that man or so help me god I will come do it for you like fucking Pinocchio."_

So I did.

And damn did it feel good.

A knock at the door started me out of my thoughts.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked softly through the door.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. One second…"

I finished changing out of my dress, washed my make up off, and went to the bathroom. I opened the door to find him sprawled out across my bed with his hands behind his head and his feet crossed. Damn he looked good.

"You had me worried there for a second," he laughed as he winked at me.

I walked out of the bathroom, put my dress in my suitcase, and went to sit down on the bed next to him.

"What? You think I fell in the toilet?" I asked dryly.

He quirked an eyebrow at me with an amused little crooked grin on his face.

"Bella," he started with a dramatic sigh. "With what I witnessed this morning…I wouldn't put it past you."

"Hey!" I playfully slapped his bicep. "I may be a _little inept_…but…Okay, I got nothing. I'm pretty damn clumsy…But you! You're like some teenager ninja turtle or power ranger or something fierce! Always there at the right time to save the day," I laughed. "Should I just called you 'Superward'?"

Teasing him was actually very fun.

He just rolled his eyes and laughed while grabbed me by the waist. "Very funny, Bella. Now you're going to have to pay for that."

Next thing I knew, he was on top of me tickling my sides.

"S-s-s-top…please!" I laughed.

"Say it!"

I laughed louder when he tickled my funny spot, right below my underarm.

"Say it, Bella, and I'll stop!"

"W-w-what?" I laughed. I squirmed and kicked more as he tickled a bit harder.

"That I'm your _knight in shining armor_," he said proudly while laughing along with me.

"Never!"

"Come on, Bella! Say it and I'll stop!"

I screamed as he tickled me harder.

"Fine! Fine! I'll say it!"

He paused tickling me but still had me in a semi-tight hold underneath him.

"You're my knight in shining armor," I grumbled.

He smiled a huge white smile, showing all his perfection in tooth form.

"_Thank_ you."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let it go to your head."

He just quirked and eyebrow and laughed while leaning down close to my face. His warm breath fanned across me and rendered me near unconscious. This could not be healthy.

"I would never," he stated right before kissing me. This kiss was more comfortable, now that we had gotten used to each other.

His arms were by my head, supporting his body weight. His legs were on the outside of my right leg. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back just as eagerly. He moaned into the kiss when I slid my tongue into his mouth.

Kissing him was like nothing I could have ever imagined. It was never like this with Jason. There was a spark every time I touched him. But every time I kissed him? There were fireworks and explosions. My heart fluttered with every touch and every breath.

It was the best feeling.

All too soon, he broke away panting.

"We better stop," he smiled as he swept the hair out of my face. "Ready to watch that movie now?"

I smiled back. "Sure."

He rolled off of me and lay down on his back. I pressed play on the remote and snuggled into his side. After a quick look at his face, I knew he was okay with it. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. His arm pulled me against him and my head lay on his chest as he stroked my hair.

I barely remember the movie.

~*~

I must have fallen asleep because I opened my eyes to bright sunlight shining through the curtains of my room.

The warmth surrounding me was confusing for a moment. Then I remembered the night before.

Edward.

Damn, that kiss.

Not really watching a movie.

He fell asleep with me. He stayed.

Warm arms circled me and I turned around to face him.

"Hey," his voice was groggy, thick with sleep still. He cleared it.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Did you sleep well?" He brushed some of my hair behind my ears. My heart fluttered.

"Yeah. . .I'd say I was sorry for falling asleep on you—literally and figuratively…but I'm not." I smirked at him.

He laughed and leaned in to kiss me and I quickly leaned away. The hurt on his face was clear.

"What—?"

"Morning breath," I mumbled behind my hand.

He laughed. "Okay, fine. Go brush and get back here. I want to kiss you."

As I got up to run to the bathroom for my morning routine, I was surprised to find that we hadn't gone into an awkward stage from last night.

Having Jason the only one to compare Edward to, I thought back to all the times we dated. It truly was awkward for at least a couple weeks, if not months, before we got comfortable with each other. I had met Edward the day before, and still, I felt like I had known him all my life.

I finished brushing my teeth and hair. Then I quickly splashed my face with cold water to wake myself up.

As I went to sit next to him—he was propped up against the pillows, having already made the bed—he spoke up when he pulled me to lay against him. My head lay on his shoulder as his hand rubbed up and down my arm.

"I was thinking…" he started tentatively. His hand rubbing my arm slowed.

I interrupted him. "Not too hard, I hope. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Ha. Ha. I'd like to remind you that I graduated top of my class in med school."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm teasing."

He tickled my side a bit. "Be careful or we may have a repeat performance of last night," he warned.

"I won't be complaining," I mumbled, immediately hoping he didn't hear. I liked the closeness we had the night before—the _'let's tickle Bella until she feels like she ran a marathon she's so breathless?'—_not so much.

"What was that?" he asked knowingly. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Nothing," I sang and looked up to smile at him.

He winked.

God he was beautiful. Especially in the morning. How did someone wake up looking like an Abercrombie model? No. Better. He looked inhuman. Immortal. His disheveled hair looked even sexier if that was possible, his emerald green eyes sparkled, and his five o'clock shadow barely showed—just enough for him to pull it off without looking greasy.

"_Anyways_, I was thinking I'd like you to cook for me. _Soon_." He smirked his crooked grin I had noticed he did a lot.

"Is that a demand, Dr. Cullen?" I teasingly asked.

His breath hitched. "Shit," he mumbled absentmindedly. If I wasn't sitting basically on top of him, I wouldn't have heard him.

"What?" I asked panicked that something was wrong. "Did I say something?"

"Um. No. You're fine. It's fine. I just…You called me...um…"

"What?"

"_Doctor_ Cullen."

"Oh." I blushed. "Doesn't everyone call you that at work?" I snuggled into his chest to hide my face.

"Yeah, but it's just—this isn't work...it's different." He looked down at me with an intense stare I couldn't quite pinpoint the meaning behind.

"Did you not want me to say that? I was just teasing, Edward…"

"No!" He laughed. "No, I kind of enjoyed it."

"Okay…so…_Dr._ Cullen," I winked at him as I said it. "Is that a demand?"

"Yes." He nodded his head almost frantically with a big smile on his face.

I giggled and jumped up to get ready for our day. A plan had formed in my head for the night.

"Okay, then. Doctors orders," I sang from the bathroom as I shut the door.

"Hey!" He banged on the door lightly. "Where do you think you are going?"

I opened the door just a crack, enough to peak my head through.

"I'm going to shower and get ready—so are you—then I will meet with you tonight for your surprise." I smiled widely at my idea. It was perfect.

"What surprise?"

"I'm not going to tell you; otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise." I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"Okay, fine. Can I have one kiss though before I venture off to my own room?" he asked sweetly with a little pout. I laughed at his cute face. "Please?" he begged.

I nodded. He leaned in and gave me a quick but satisfying kiss before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Be in the lobby at six sharp! Don't be late, mister!"

"What if I am?" He blinked innocently. His hair in disarray from sleep and he green eyes bright with excitement. He was so freaking cute.

I laughed. "Edward! Just go!"

"Fine. Fine!"

~*~

I showered and dressed for the day and made a quick call to the front lobby for my plans. Who knew that if you were going to be on a reality TV show that you can basically get whatever you want?

Which reminded me…I walked over to knock on Rose and Alice's door.

"Go away," a voice—Alice—grumbled from the other side. A few seconds later, despite her comment, she opened the door.

And my god, she looked like she had been run over by a semi truck.

"What the fuck happened to you? Did Lindsey Lohan crash your party last night?"

Her hair looked like a rats nest; she was really working the raccoon eye…and was that a chunk of a cookie in her hair?

"Ha-Ha. Bella, you've got jokes. That's funny," she grumbled dryly as she walked from the doorway.

"Alice, you should really look at yourself in the mirror." She ignored me and plopped down on the couch in the living area. "Where's Rose?"

When she answered, it was muffled by her cheek being squished against the couch cushion. "I don't know. Probably sleeping…" She threw a throw pillow over her eyes and groaned.

"What do you mean probably?" I asked hesitantly. "She better not be dead…Funerals are expensive as shit and I don't want to deal with that kind of a mess," I joked.

"She stayed in Emmett's room," she mumbled absentmindedly while completely ignoring my joke and also sounding like she was about to fall back asleep.

I stood up to go call her cell phone because it seemed like I wasn't getting much out of a hung over Alice. Before I got all the numbers in the phone, I looked up when I heard a door open to see a very naked Jasper.

"Oh my god! My eyes! Jasper, what the fuck? Put some damn clothes on," I screamed as I covered my eyes with my hands.

I heard an embarrassed chuckle and muffled "Sorry." as he walked back into the bedroom.

I turned around to a chuckling yet sheepish Alice. "What was that?!"

She sat up—her hangover suddenly least important—and averted my curious gaze. "Um…Jasper?" she squeaked, her answer came out more like a question.

"Well, duh it was Jasper. But I am curious to know why it was a _NAKED_ Jasper?" I asked, whispered so he wouldn't hear.

This seemed to snap her out of the embarrassment. "Well _Bella_, I think you're a smart girl. You can put two and two together." Her tone was condescending but her eyes told me she was joking.

"God," I groaned. "You slept with him? We just met them!"

Jasper walked out of the bedroom then, clad in only a pair of jeans and an inside out t-shirt.

"Hello Bella," he said kindly, as if I didn't just see his stick and berries.

I blushed. "Hi," I offered quietly.

Alice got up off of the couch while shielding her eyes from the light. "Well then, this is a tad awkward. I'm going to go make some coffee." She pointed to the kitchenette behind her while backing away slowly. "You guys make yourselves comfortable…"

"I gotta go check on the guys. I'm sure Emmett is on cloud nine but I have no clue where Edward is." When he spoke Edward's name, he glanced over at me slightly without moving his head. He looked back over to Alice. "Is that okay, sugar?"

"Actually," I cut in without thinking what I was about to say. "Edward's fine. He's getting dressed and stuff in his room. He just left."

Alice perked up at this—again, the hangover forgotten. I almost wanted to believe she might have been pushing that hangover look _just a little bit_. "Just left where, Bella?"

Oh _shit._ She was going to assume the worst, I thought. Probably think that I slept with him. I mean, it _did_ look like it; him leaving the club with me and then leaving my room in the morning with the same clothes on.

I contemplated it for a moment and decided that I had no reason to worry about Alice bugging me when she did the exact thing she was insinuating. Hypocrite.

I rolled my eyes. "My room. We fell asleep watching a movie last night, _Alice_."

Jasper watched us in silence as he poured himself and two more cups of coffee for us before walking up to Alice, kissing and whispering something in her ear before leaving with an, "Enjoy your morning, ladies."

I sat down on the couch and Alice joined me.

I looked up as she responded to my previous comment. "Oh okay. You fell asleep. Together. In a bed…naked." She whispered that last part and I turned beat red. Not because it was true…because it wasn't. But because just the mere thought of it made me blush.

_The things he could do with his_—stop! I needed to stop thinking that way. I couldn't. I had obligations. I needed to remember why I was in this damn city in the first place.

"Shut the fuck up, Alice." I rarely cursed at her…okay that is a complete lie. I curse at her all the time. But I do try to limit it to smaller—less harsh—words than fuck. It meant business. "Like you have any room to talk."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Well, technically I am not denying it. So these are two completely different situations." She smiled her dainty smile and rolled her eyes. Damn little Alice in wonderland she is—she had a point. "Love you, Belly welly."

I grumbled in annoyance and turned around to stand up and walk away. "Fine then, if you don't want to hear about my night…it's fine," I sighed dramatically—knowing it should only take a few seconds for her to—

_Three, two, one…_

"_Eeeeeek_! I was joking, really Bells. Tell me _everything_! Please, please, please, with Johnny Depp on top?"

"Fine," I sighed dramatically. "I guess I can tell you." I sat back down on the couch trying not to show her how excited I was about meeting Edward. She would use it against me. "But no Johnny Depp on top. He likes being on bottom," I giggled.

She laughed loudly. "Okay so spill."

"Well, after the club we went to walk on the beach for a little while because I guess neither of us was tired. And he told me about himself and why he became a doctor—it's so sweet Ali—and I told him about Forks, blah blah blah. Anyways, so we get near the hotel and we sit down and he asks me if he can kiss me. Obviously I said yes. Holy shit is he an amazing kisser. There could be an Olympic event for it and he would win a shit load of gold metals. And then we came back to my room—no don't even go there. This is strictly PG—and we got comfy and watched a movie. But I didn't even watch the movie. I think I fell asleep. He's so comfortable. Oh my god and he smells amazing. Like coffee and aftershave and warmth and _heaven_. And his hair? Oh—," I rambled. Alice cut me off with a hand slapped over my mouth.

"Sorry," I mumbled not-so-apologetically under her hand.

She slowly dropped her hand. "I can't believe you, Isabella Swan."

"What—?" She cut me off with a quick shake of her head, her eyes partially glazed over. "Alice?"

"Shhhh!" She looked at me exasperated. "I'm reveling in the moment. Let me enjoy this."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm trying to tell you about Edward…"

"I know! That's the point! When have you ever been this excited to _gossip_, Bella? About anything? Especially a _man_! Not even with Jason."

I felt my face scrunch up as I pondered that. Well…she had a point. I was really excited to tell her about Edward. But who wouldn't? He was amazing. I didn't even think about what I was doing. I just wanted someone to _know—_to share the joy with me.

Right as I was about to comment, a very annoyed looking Rosalie walked in the door still in her night dress. Her makeup was washed off and her hair was pulled up into a neat ponytail. "Nobody has any decency anymore these days. I mean who do they think they are walking in like they own the place? Well technically—kinda sorta—they do. But whatever. That is beside the point," she ranted walking over to us. She barely acknowledged we were there, almost looking like she was talking to herself.

"And what point is that?" I asked dryly as she plopped down on the couch slightly out of breath from her speech.

"That we are in big, _big _trouble with these guys."

Understatement of the century.

* * *

**Questions, comments, concerns? I need to know. Plus, cursing in different languages sounds like fun seeing as I have literally one person from every. single. country. reading this story!**

**Any ideas on what you want to see in the show that I can add in (which is, by the way, starting in not the next, but the chapter after that)?**

**Thanks lovelies! I will leave you and that green button some alone time... *wink***


	11. Love Gets me Everytime BPOV

**GAH! So...hi... :) **

**Life in general is insane but times that by 5000x and that is how mine has been.  
Brother coming home from Afghan, Nursing Programs, Classes, Fulltime Job, ETC. **

**So yeah, it's insane. And...I write this when I want a break from everything. I write this for my fun- my few and far in between spare time. **

**Enjoy, if you are still out there somewhere.**

**BTW- No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer owns all. Really, she does.**

**Hint: Show starts...next chapter!**

* * *

**Love Gets Me Every Time**

_Bella POV_

**Los Angeles, California**  
_May-June 2009_

"First off, Bella, you have some explaining to do," Rose said as she got comfortable at our table.

After we had parted our separate ways—it was a mutual agreement that toothbrushes and showers were needed before we wanted to seriously talk—we ventured out of the hotel to find something to eat.

We were sitting in a little breakfast café shop that was two blocks from the hotel. It worked well for all of us; Alice got her greasy breakfast burrito and Rose and I got our morning coffee and pastries.

I leaned my elbows on the table and looked to my right at Rose incredulously. "What planet are you on?" Alice snorted but said nothing and went back to eating her breakfast burrito. She barely spoke a word this whole morning, back to claiming a major hangover. Which was just so damn convenient for her. "Did I or did I not see you promoting the walk of shame this morning?"

She rolled her eyes. Alice took another huge ass bite. "My god! It's not the walk of shame. What Emmett can do with only—," she started.

"Too much!" I shoved my hands on top of my ears, almost spilling my coffee.

She laughed. "Sorry." She shrugged, smiling, while taking a small bite of her croissant. "I would only be ashamed if he had some sort of STD." She cringed. "And even then, I would be ashamed for my lady parts and nothing else." Her smirk was satisfied.

I thought about it and nodded while laughing; she had a point. "Okay." I shrugged and took a bite of my gooey cinnamon roll. It smelled like heaven. Although, it didn't have anything on eau de Edward. "I don't get you sometimes."

"What's there to get?"

I just shook my head with a smile. Rose was just…_Rose._

"Uh, Alice…you don't have anything to contribute?" I asked.

"What? I don't need to explain anything. It's pretty self-explanatory. When a boy and girl love each other, the man takes his happy stick and—," she said seriously before I cut her off.

"What is with you guys and too much damn information?" I tried to hide my smile.

"You know I'm funny, Bells. Don't try to hide it," she said, grinning like an idiot.

"You are such a freak," Rose told her, starting to playfully shove her off her chair.

"Hey, stop," she whined. I laughed. People were starting to stare. "I'll tip over! You're handling 98 pounds of precious cargo here!"

They laughed and Alice screamed, holding onto the handles of the chair as I thought over what I wanted to say.

It seemed to be looming in the back of my mind this morning and last night. I didn't want to think about it too much. I wanted to enjoy my time with Edward—only if it is several days—and hope for the best. But it was hard not to think about it. What if I really fell for him? Wouldn't it just be easier to never talk to him again and forget it ever happened?

"What are we going to do?" They stopped and looked at me curiously.

I couldn't stop thinking about it. He just lived so far. I didn't see how it could work out. On top of the fact my contract with the show states I can't be romantically involved. _Uh, too late now._ That's a whole new obligation. It scared me because in no less than a few days I was supposed to meet ten really good looking guys that didn't rival Edward at all in my mind. At first, when I agreed to do the show, I was really excited, albeit skeptical, but I knew in the back of my mind it would be a fun experience. It had to be. After getting to know Edward though, I was dreading it. I couldn't stop comparing the men I saw on the audition tapes to Edward. There was no comparison.

I shifted in my seat and put my head in my hands. "They live in Chicago. How is that supposed to work out? Why does he have to live so far? I'm pretty sure I'm cursed. Nothing ever goes right," I said a bit hysterically in response to their curious gazes.

Alice looked at my sympathetically and Rose spoke up. "Just spend every second you can with Edward. And when the time comes to part, just know that you have no regrets because at least you got what you could out of it, right?"

"But won't that just make it worse to say goodbye in the end when all things are said and done?"

"Well, what about if you tell him about the show? Maybe he'll understand. Hell, maybe he'll laugh about it. You never know," Alice chimed in.

I snorted. "Yeah, and then I say, 'Wait for me!' while I spend my next month trying to find love with 10 other guys that _aren't_ him. That'll work out just dandy," I said sarcastically.

"Who knows? Maybe if you say you promise to be with him afterwards, he may agree? What will it hurt? It's worth a shot at least," Rose added.

"Ugh. I've barely known him for a day," I said as I rolled my neck, trying to release the tension and brought my head up to look at my friends. "I'm contracted to the show. I can get in a lot of trouble if they find out I am romantically involved with anyone."

"Who's going to find out?" Rose asked. "It's not like you guys are having sex in the lobby."

_Ugh._ "Yeah, but we haven't been very discreet either."

"The likelihood that any staff working with the show will see them is actually pretty high," Alice said, finally finished with her damn mando burrito.

Rose glared at her. "No, it's not. If anything, you'll be hugging or touching. So what? Friends can hug."

"I know, but it's just too conspicuous. I don't want any trouble or drama. I think they could sue me. Do you think they can? Since technically I signed the contract," I sighed and closed my eyes for a brief moment, wanting to forget about the damn show.

"I don't know about that. Maybe you should call Angela. That seems pretty extreme just because they _saw_ you with someone, you know?" Alice shrugged hopelessly. I felt hopeless. Calling a lawyer to get help scared the crap out of me. I shouldn't need a lawyer to date who I choose. _What did I get myself into?_

"Yeah, I'll call her," I sighed while finishing the last of my coffee.

We all sat there silently for a few moments pondering the royal fuck up I got myself into. I didn't want to never see him again. I knew that for sure. But then what was I supposed to do? Set myself up to only later never see him again or tell him and humiliate myself? Even if I did tell him, and in the off chance he didn't have a problem with it, I was supposed to choose 'the love of my life' on the show. That's the whole point. Why did I feel like then, that I wished Edward was on the show? _No._ I erased that thought completely. It would just make the impossible worse to bear.

On top of everything else, a long distance relationship certainly wouldn't work. It would cause more trouble than anything and eventually one of us would end it. Right?

I couldn't _not_ see him. I would end up with too much regret, wondering what could have happened; the_ "what if's" _would nag at me constantly.

"I'm going to keep seeing him. I just have to be careful, right? I really want to see where it goes. Who knows, he could turn out to have some really annoying habit I hate and could never get past," I joked, trying to ease the seriously tension and tell them that I was fine. I could handle it.

They looked at me sympathetically, with small smiles. I just shrugged my shoulders.

Then I remembered something else I wanted to ask them. "Do you guys want to know my plan for tonight? I called the lobby and set up to have the whole kitchen to the hotel to ourselves. I'm going to make him dinner. Do you guys think that's a bad idea?"

I chewed on my nails awaiting their answer. My emotions and feelings pertaining this subject were laughable. I felt like I was on a rollercoaster. A rollercoaster I didn't want to get off of. A little giggle escaped. _I'm going insane._

I looked up remembering that I was supposed to be getting an answer from Rose and Alice. Instead of answering my question though, I saw them looking at each other knowingly. They turned to look at me with big smiles on their faces.

"What? So you like the idea?" I asked curiously looking at them both.

"It's a great idea, Bells. What are you going to make? We should probably go to the store, huh?" Alice asked sweetly. I was sure that the look they exchanged didn't exactly pertain to my plan for Edward and I tonight, but I decided not to push. They would have told me if they wanted to.

"Yeah, let's grab a cab. I'll tell you when we get to the store." I finished my cinnamon roll quickly and thought of something else. "I don't want to take the limo…that will draw way too much attention," I said, rolling my eyes, as I stood from my seat.

_Attention that was very unwanted at this point. _

We left the coffee shop and walked back to the hotel to have them call a cab.

After shopping for all the ingredients I needed to make dinner and desert, we headed back to the hotel. I dropped off all the groceries in the fridge and thanked the chef for letting me use his kitchen. He didn't seem to have a problem with it telling me they would just use the larger kitchen in the restaurant seeing as it was closed by the time they would do the switch. The hotel was barely busy because it was only a weekday.

As I left the kitchen I checked my phone for the time; it was nearing three o'clock.

_Oh shit. _

I had a meeting with Peter. I panicked. I didn't want to talk about the show. I wanted to pretend that it didn't even exist and that I could spend my week with Edward without having to worry about Saturday morning, the first day of filming; the night I meet all ten guys.

The pit of my stomach tightened as I tried to reassure myself. I couldn't freak out. That would just make it that much harder when the show started. I needed to play it by ear.

I called Peter and he said he had the conference room of the hotel booked for us to meet in. I was going to meet all the staff; makeup crew, camera crew, set crew, producers, _everyone_. I thought it was weird we were meeting in the hotel conference room and not somewhere more…private…but I didn't question him. I told him I would head over there right away.

I was nervous. I sent a quick text message to Alice and Rose informing them of the meeting. After we got back to the hotel, they went to find Jasper in Emmett while I dropped off the groceries. They were probably with them now. Was Edward there? _Ugh._ I needed to get a hold on my thoughts. This was crazy.

My phone beeped with a new message.

_Good luck, babe! Call us when you're done, we're going to the sauna later. Xoxo Rose_

I sent a quick reply letting her know, as long as we had time before six o'clock, it sounded good to me. I shut my phone off, afraid of the disruption from the meeting. I don't know many of the people working here yet, but I was pretty sure that they wouldn't be too fond of that.

I walked down the corridor, following the directions the receptionist gave me. The hallway was wide with red, green and gold carpet. The designs reminded me of the fleur de leis pattern. When I reached the wide, tall double doors carved with gold designs—just like the receptionist described—I took one last deep breath.

The room was a large conference room, almost more like a small auditorium. Each table connected with the next to make one large half circle surrounding a taller stand with a long table and a microphone. Many people were on the left side of the fancy hotel meeting room, chatting and snacking on whatever food was placed out for the occasion. _Whatever this occasion was. _

"Oh dear! Gorgeous! Just gorgeous! I love it! Turn around for me sweetheart, let me see all of you," a voice from behind me said. I blushed and quickly turned around to come face to face with a very _fashionable _man. He had dark pants on with pointy black dress shoes, a white button up and a skinny black tie. To top it off he had silky blonde hair, fresh skin, and smelt like apples. His teeth were pearly white and his skin was faintly tan.

I smiled and sighed in relief.

"Um, who are you, exactly?" I asked him with a small laugh.

"Oh, how rude of me!" His smile widened. "I'm Laurent…your _personal_ stylist and makeup artist…" He curtseyed. "And you're the fabulous Belle Maria!" He clapped his hands together in front of him just like Cinderella does when you take your picture with her at Disneyland. I smiled wider.

…And laughed some more. "That I am. It's actually Bella, though."

He rolled his eyes with a smirk and waved his hand in a gesture of unimportance. "Nonsense. Belle Maria is so you. So classy."

"Okay, then." I shrugged.

_Hell_, who was I to deny him etiquette on _name classiness_?

"So, I'm kinda new to all of this, think you can point me in the right direction?" I asked, looking around at all of the unfamiliar people in the room. I hadn't spotted Peter or James yet, but it wouldn't be long.

"Just stick with me honey," he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and squeezing. "Let's go find the man in charge of this shindig."

We walked through the large auditorium size room passing too many people to count, over to the head table where a few girls in tight skirts and thin blouses were arranging coffees and paper on the table. I then noticed Peter standing off to the side speaking to a small group of people.

"Ohhh Peter!" Laurent sang in a high pitch voice. I laugh and nudged him.

"He's talking to people," I said, muffling my laugh. Although I tried to sound serious, I couldn't help but smile at this eccentric man.

He waved his hand in dismissal again. "Oh they're nobody. He told me to keep my eye out for you before you got here; I'm your new _confidant_," he told me, accenting the last word in a really bad French voice.

I shrugged and smiled. I liked this Laurent. "Awesome." It was nice to know I could have a friend in a sea of unfamiliar people. Although, I guess you could say I wasn't all that familiar with him, but he seemed willing to befriend me, so I wasn't going to say anything.

"Bella," Peter said, approaching us with a smile. "I see you've met Laurent."

"Belle Maria is so perfect for the show, Peter. I can't wait to find her knight in shining armor!" He started playing with my hair as I spoke with Peter.

I almost choked. _Night in shining armor._ My thoughts turned to Edward and I sighed. How was this going to work out? I wanted to kick and scream and yell at all the damn mighty gods that sent Edward to me at such an unreasonable time. Part of me considered faking an illness or something equally drastic just so I could get out of it—but I knew this wouldn't help. I knew I just needed to form a plan and stick through it til the end. I couldn't think of the future or any ramifications now.

I noticed the conversation had lulled off and Peter was staring at me expectantly, so I went with the first thing that came to mind.

"I seem to have adapted a new name."

Peter shrugged. "I kinda like it myself…" He trailed off, trying to muffle a huge grin, I could tell.

I raised an eyebrow, surprised at how comfortable I seemed to be—how much I was in my element—here already. "Sure you do." My tone mocked him.

Laurent smiled his perfect white grin and curtseyed at someone across the room.

Peter looked at Laurent and laughed. "Anyway, we should get the meeting started. But first I'd like to introduce you to a few important people. Now, I don't want to overwhelm you too much, so I'm thinking maybe just a few of the more important ones. Our other producers: Kate and Emily, Chris Harrison—of course, you will be with him a lot throughout filming," he said, checking off names on his fingers. "Oh, and I think you'll want to meet some of the men, no?" He teased.

I laughed, a little reluctantly because he scared the shit out of me there. "Very funny," I grumbled halfheartedly with a smile. I was a little frustrated because I wasn't going to be meeting the men until we were actually on camera. I had asked Peter earlier in the week on the phone why it couldn't be fake and acted out like I thought it was going to be, and he laughed with me, saying those were just false rumors. Part of me was happy and jumping for joy that I wasn't going through this process for shits and giggles, but another part was insanely scared because that means a would have to actually work at dating these men and getting to know them, it was a bit intimidating.

And that's when the other part of me sighed in complete realization—again—that I wouldn't be able to get to know Edward like I wanted to. Why did this opportunity have to come up _now_ of all times?

I shook my head to resign those thoughts. They weren't helping, nor were they positive. There was nothing I could do, I was contracted to this part of my life right now, and other than that fact, I was looking forward to my time spent with these people.

The meeting was fun and managed to excite me for the show more than I thought. We played some bonding games to get to know one another, talked about the filming schedule, discussed press junkets, planned photo shoots, and organized every other form of advertisement possible. I wasn't looking forward to that too much, but all the positives outweighed the negatives so I didn't dwell on it too much.

I met up with Alice and Rosalie at the Sauna on the first floor of the hotel. I only had about 20 minutes of relaxation time before I had to make my way upstairs to get dressed and ready for my night with Edward.

"I think you should convince the producers to add Edward to the show," Rosalie laughed while I sulked. I adjusted the towel around my chest and leaned back against the warm, moist wood paneling.

Sighing, I responded, "Rose. Please, can we not bring this up? I mean, it really sucks that I met him now of all times, but I really think this is going to be a great experience and I want to make the best of it. Edward or no Edward." I looked over at Alice who was texting on her iPhone. "I think we can still stay in touch. He mentioned he may be here a while and you guys clearly have grown close to Jasper and Emmett."

My throat clearing brought Alice back to the conversation. "Sorry," she mumbled sheepishly with a small smile.

"Mhmm," I hummed, although, smiling at her obvious affection for Edward's best friend.

Rose interrupted. "I think you should move to Mexico."

I choked on air. "What? Why? Are you insane?" I stared at her incredulously as she examined her perfectly manicured nails as if she didn't just mention I move across the United States of American into a foreign country.

"Well, it makes perfect sense. You and Edward could buy a little condo on the beach and ditch this moldy sponge.

"_Moldy sponge_?" Alice cringed, yet continued to type on her iPhone. She was trying, I gave her that.

Rose rolled her eyes and continued with a teasing smile. "They can't follow you to Mexico, you know."

I barked an incredulous laugh. "You _are_ insane! I'm not moving to Mexico with Edward!"

"Why not?" A deep voice smooth as melted chocolate voiced. I glanced to my left to find all three men standing at the door to the large sauna room in their suits. Edward's was all black that contrasted perfectly to his skin and toned body.

I followed his chest up his neck and to his eyes where I found I was caught ogling him. I smirked, unashamed. I found myself rather bold when it came to Edward.

"Ladies, if you are moving to Mexico, count me in! I want me some tequila where it's five o'clock anywhere!" Emmett whooped and tossed himself on the bench next to Rose, flinging his arm around her shoulder as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Jasper silently walked over to Alice and sat down next to her, whispering in her ear. I then noticed her iPhone set aside, and smirked.

I knew it.

Rose rolled her eyes at Emmett but I could see the look of adoration she had for him in her eyes. "It's five o'clock _somewhere_, Emmett. _Somewhere_."

I laughed and turned to Edward. "Excited?"

"Excuse me?" He cocked an eyebrow and smirked that devilish grin that turned my tummy into knots.

"About our date tonight..." I reminded him...still apprehensive about calling it a date, but excited nonetheless.

He leaned in close and smoothed a hair out of my face while brining his thumb to my bottom lip I didn't even realize I was chewing on. "Very," he breathed softly and then chuckled at my dazzled expression.

I smiled. "Me too."

* * *

**I'm already working on the next chapter, so hopefully it won't be another few months. Classes are out in 2.5 weeks!**

**Let me know if this chapter even makes sense. I feel like I barely know these characters it's been so long, Lol.**


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, so right off the bat, this is not a chapter = (

**PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS!**

I DO have something to say though! I have been noticing a LOT of story alerts and favorites showing up in my inbox (awesome!) for this story and I know I haven't been updating that much. I am taking summer courses, so I literally have been in school for two years straight. That said, I am going to have 45 days of free bliss after August 12th, so this means I will be able to hopefully update regularly. I'm excited to get back to this story! ALSO, I'm going on a trip next week so maybe I will get some time in there to do some writing.

Oh, and it's my bday tomorrow so I'm going to be chilling on the river, sorry peeps!

Thanks for being so patient and sticking with me! I can't believe it's over 100 reviews!

Have an awesome week!

Also, make sure to check out some stories I'm reading while you wait :)

**Cinderbella: A Fork's Fairy Tale by Absolutely_Ordinary**

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5907563/12/

_Bella has a cruel stepmother Victoria and evil stepsisters Jessica and Lauren and is just trying to survive until graduation when she meets Edward, the local heartthrob who is drifting numbly toward graduation himself._

This story is written VERY WELL and has a cute Edward :) Check it out! She updates regularly ;)

**The Honeymoon's Over by JustForkIt**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4762484/8/The_Honeymoons_Over**

_What happens when the honeymoons over and you have to start dealing with life? Edward and Bella learn that being married isn't always easy and crazy MIL's dont just go away._

This story is hilarious with an obnoxious Esme and awesome Carlisle. It's a REAL look into married life (ha!) with all the drama of mother in laws and new husbands to go along with! I'm only on chapter 8 but I love it!

Elle


End file.
